Do you wish he were straight?
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Three months after it was promised the epilogue is up! please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_OK I really hope you like this. I took some liberties with Blaine, obviously, but when I found out that Kurt and Blaine were singing "Baby it's Cold Outside" I just pictured a playfulness about Blaine. Also this is set I guess about a year in the future of the show. It's either the summer after Kurt's jr year or the beginning of his senior. I hope you don't mind the writing style it's not my usual. PLEASE REVIEW! And the only thing I own in this story is Blaine's personality. The rest in Ryan's. 3_

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he came up to put his arms around his waist. Blaine mentally shook his head, unsure or how he had gotten so lucky as to have this man fall in love with him as much as he had fallen in love with him back.

"I bought us some chocolate truffles, they're hidden upstairs," Kurt giggled, "Didn't want my Dad to find them." It was their 6 month anniversary and though they decided not to give each other gifts or to go out, they were spending it together, spoiling each other with words and touches.

"Hmm, I can think of something that taste even better than chocolate truffles," Blaine said in a love drunk slur. He grabbed Kurt's lips with his own, causing the smaller boy to flush in happiness, and he deepened the kiss, pulling Blaine's body closer to his, clasping the back of his neck. His lengthing hair revealing the natural curls that Kurt was now tangling his fingers into. Blaine smiled into the kiss, holding his boyfriend tighter, knowing that if Burt Hummel were to come into the basement in that moment that he would probably get kicked out of the house. Burt knew about them, of course, and liked Blaine, but Kurt was still his little boy and Blaine knew he would not be happy with the way Blaine was sucking Kurt's tongue into his mouth, causing Kurt to moan.

Kurt couldn't remember a time that he was this happy, it was as if he finally fit into the world, this was his place, with Blaine, who loved him back. Six months had seemed to fly by and though Blaine didn't know it, he was planning to give Blaine something he'd always wanted to wait and give to someone he truly loved. His heart beat quickened it's pace at the very thought of losing his virginity, but it wasn't in fear, he knew Blaine wouldn't hurt him, it was in anticipation. But Kurt was secure in his decision, that they were ready, and that this was right.

"I love you," he breathed into Blaine's mouth, feeling safer than he ever had.

"I love you too," was the hazy reply.

It was 7 minutes before the kiss was ended and they were on the couch, they pulled away only enough to look at each other. "Best six months of my life," Blaine whispered, manuvering so that Kurt was laying against him, his arms around the slender dancer body.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked, knowing that Kurt didn't have a clue, it was something that made Blaine love him even more.

"Yes, I am rather spectacular." Kurt joked, but when Blaine placed a soft, chaised kiss on his ivory neck and whispered in his ear,

"You really are," Kurt couldn't help but believe him. They allowed their clear love for each other spread through the room, surrounding and engulfing them, the comfortable silence deafening in it's screams of adoration. They barely moved from the intiment embrace for 15 minutes before Blaine playfully bit at Kurt's earlobe, laughing when the soprano squeaked in surprise and arched away, turning to glare at Blaine who grinned like the chester cat.

"What was that for?" he asked trying and failing to act angry.

"Because I think you should get your fantastic butt up and get me those truffles." Kurt raised his eyebrows, turning around to look more at Blaine and realized the position they were in.

"Oh really," Blaine's grin fell and shifted slightly. Kurt's lips curled up into a wicked smirk and he quickly moved so that he was pinning Blaine under him, holding Blaine's arms down at his side and using his body to keep his legs immobilized.

"Kurt..." Blaine whined, stuggling to get free and remember how decieving the thin frame of Kurt was as he found himself unable to so much as twist his arm.

"Maybe we shouldn't eat those truffles, wouldn't want to mess up my fantastic ass, or your perfect abs," Kurt laughed and let go of Blaine's arms but began to tickle those said flawless abs causing Blaine to shriek so loud that Kurt clammed his hand onto the older boy's mouth though he was laughing happily, "You dork, my dad is upstairs." Blaine giggled but Kurt then went back to the playful attack, he tried squirming out of Kurt's decievingly strong grasp.

"Stop-" Blaine gasped, trying not to laugh, but his breaths were interrupted by laughs as Kurt mercilessly tickled him. "Please, Baby," he panted, not really minded all that much, the sound of joy Kurt was emitting made it worth it. But then he got an idea and threw his arms around Kurt and taking Kurt by surprise flipped him over so that he was on top. Kurt let out a cry of surprise but he grinned as Blaine pinned his arms above his head, their faces inches apart. They looked at each other for a moment, brown drowning in blue. Then Kurt lifted his head and kissed him quickly, chuckling when he got kissed softly back. Blaine then began to tickle his sides causing Kurt to cry out in protest and squirm, they both knew that Kurt could have gotten free if he really wanted to, but he was enjoying this as much as Blaine was.

Burt could hear Kurt and Blaine laughing and play fighting and he could help but smile at his son's laughter. It was a sound that Burt hadn't heard the true version of since before Kate died, but now the beautiful noise was once again travelling through the house and Burt knew there was one person responsible, Blaine. It was knowledge that made Burt nervous, someone with the power to make his son that happy had the power to break his heart into a million pieces.

"Say 'Uncle'" Blaine demanded, but Kurt was not so easily beaten,

"Never!" he replied letting out a small squeak at what Blaine did. "AHHHH," Kurt cried and Blaine laughed but then there was a thump and a yelp of shock from Blaine followed by a playfully villianous laugh from Kurt "Victory!" he yelled. Their laughter ended and something was said that was too soft for Burt to hear, but Kurt let out a quiet giggle and Burt's heart clinched. He remembered when Kate used to giggle exactly like that, usually after Burt would tell her how beautiful she was. He wondered what made Kurt giggle like that.

"Hey Finn," he greeted his step-son who was carrying a bag of potato chips and plopped down on the couch to watch the game as well. Just then Kurt and Blaine started laughing again, though this time they were clearly moving more, it sounded like they were chasing each other.

"Your ass is mine, Hummel!" Blaine roared as though angry but Kurt just laughed,

"You wish, pretty boy," he replied, and Burt smirked at the image of his son popping his hip and raising one eyebrow. Finn looked at him and smiled softly,

"You're ok with them then huh?" the younger boy asked. Finn was now used to and comfortable around the couple, so long as they didn't get too affectionate, though Kurt and Blaine didn't flaunt their relationship in public, other than holding hands and quick kisses if they knew they could get away with it. Burt shurgged,

"I trust them, and if they do," he swallowed hard at the thought, "Decide to do...anything, I know it'll only be if it feels right and I also know they'd never hurt each other." The basement grew quiet and part of Burt wanted to know what they were up to, but the other part respected his son. Several minutes of silence passed before Finn spoke again,

"Can I ask you something really personal?" Burt looked up at him and Finn continued hurried, "You don't have to answer of course, just please don't get mad at me." Burt raised his eyesbrows but nodded, Finn gulped before glancing in the direction of the basement.

"Do you ever wish Kurt was straight?"

Kurt stopped dead on the second step at Finn's question, his heart jumping to his throat. Blaine heard too and saw every bit of color vanish from Kurt's face. He quickly stepped up next to him, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. Kurt looked up at him, his eyes wide and Blaine shook his head, Burt wouldn't say 'Yes'."

"Yes," Kurt looked like he was about to burst into tears and he turned and buried his face in Blaine's neck. Blaine was only able to stare in shock at the man's answer. "No, wait, that's not what it sounds like," Burt continued, though Blaine could already feel Kurt's tears wetting his neck. "I don't want him to change who he is, if I had to pick something that I love more than anything about Kurt, it's that he's different." Kurt pulled away, looking up toward the living room. "No one else on earth could wear the clothes he wears and look as great as he does. And no one loves quite as fiercely as Kurt." Kurt already had a shy smile on his face, Blaine wiped away the tears from his cheek as they listened. "When I had my heart attack, he took care of me without any complaining, he was a sixteen year old kid and I'm sure the last thing he wanted to do was take care of me. But never once did I hear a word of frustration or annoyance. And the fact that Blaine has come into his life," Burt paused and Blaine looked taken aback that they were talking about him. "I couldn't ask for a better person for Kurt." Kurt beamed up at Blaine and Blaine couldn't help but blush. "Finn, I wish you could have seen Kurt when he was little. He was so much more of a spitfire than he was when you first met him. Before his mother died he had such lust for life, but then Kate died and he grew up much faster than he should have had to. And when he met Blaine, just when they were still friends, that spark was reignited. I was so happy when he came home one day and he was singing a song from that old movie he likes so much, I can't think of it, Dancing in the..." he paused, "Something, but he danced in the door and walked up to me and spun me around, and he was grinning from ear to ear and I knew, something had happened. I didn't find out until later that it was Blaine." Kurt muffled a laughed and whispered,

"Singing in the Rain," Blaine silently laughed too at Burt's failed attempt to remember the movie title.

"It reminded me of when he was 5 or 6," Blaine looked at Kurt who was blushing bright red, his face buried in his hands and Blaine immeadiately wanted to hear the rest of the story. "Kurt would wake me and Kate up at the crack of dawn, I mean we didn't sleep past 6 after Kurt was born. Then one morning I wake up to Kate's hysterical cry of 'IT'S 7:34 BURT OH GOD IT'S 7:34" Burt, Finn, and Blaine all chuckled at Burt's high pictched imitation, though Kurt just smiled. "We honestly thought he'd been kidnapped or was dead. He wasn't in his room and Kate nearly had a heart attack then and there." Burt paused and Blaine and Finn could hear the love in his voice when he continued, "So we go downstairs and Kurt is in the living room, in his blue silk pajama's with the Maria bonnett I bought him, singing "My favorite things" at the top of his lungs. It was very possibly my favorite moment in my life. Kurt just being completely who he is, who he always was and I wouldn't trade that for anything." Burt paused inhaling and suddenly the younger boys all felt nervous again. "What I would change, was how the rest of the world is going to treat him, how they treat him now. How he and Blaine can't hold hands when they are out in public without getting sneers or worse. Or how they wouldn't be able to get married, I mean I don't want them to right now, but you know what I mean. I pray every night, that by the time Kurt is older that it will be legal for him to get married. To whoever he chooses. It kills me when I see straight couples kissing or getting married and no one looks twice, but my son so much as touches his boyfriend and they are stared at. I would fight every bigot and conservative ass in the world who says their love isn't good enough if it meant that something would change. You are never going to have that problem, Finn. You are never going to be told that you're going to hell for who you love, or that your love is disqusting and I'm glad, but I want that for Kurt." Blaine was slightly surprised when Kurt finished the last couple of steps into the living room and he threw his arms around Burt's neck, biting his lip to keep from crying. Burt squeezing his son back,

"Thank you, Dad," Kurt whispered. Burt pulled away eyeing his son up and down,

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked nervously.

"Um when Finn asked if you ever wished I was straight," both Finn and Burt flinched but Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand. "It's fine, that was the perfect answer," Burt smiled sadly,

"No, the perfect answer won't happen until you two are seen as complete equals to everyone."

"That may not happen, not in our lifetime," Blaine responded.

"And that's ok, because progress doesn't happen over night. The fact that you just said what you did, that's progress. But maybe our children's generation won't be judged like we are, and I can't complain that much, I mean I have an amazing family, a hot boyfriend," Blaine and Kurt grinned at Finn and Burt eye rolls, "and people who love me, because I'm me. And that's good enough, for now. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't fight now for the future generations." Burt beamed with pride and love as Kurt's face broke into a wider smile.

"Now there are chocolate truffles with our names on them, so if you don't mind," Kurt skipped, literally skipped, into the kitchen and Blaine watched him go. Biting his lip when Kurt's hips swung in a certain way that left him weak at the knees.

"There is chocolate in this house?" Burt asked and from the kitchen Kurt giggled wickedly. Blaine smirked at Burt,

"He hid them," both Finn and Burt pouted,

"No fair," Finn huffed but Blaine shurgged,

"It just one of the perks of dating the most awesome person ever."

"Aww, I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Kurt teased walking up to them again, an exotic looking box in his hand.

"Can we have one?" Burt asked, though he knew it was futile.

"No, this is OUR 6 month anniversary and this is our chocolate," Kurt replied, smiling. Burt sighed but didn't say anything more and Blaine was certain that he saw Burt smile.

"Ok well don't forget, I'm going on a date with Carole tonight so..."

"Yeah, I'm going to Rachel's too," Finn said, shoving chips into his mouth as he watched the game.

"Will you boys be alright by yourselves," Burt asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"Yes, Dad, we have stayed here by ourselves before, I know where you keep the gun, though, just in case this one tries anything." Kurt nudged Blaine playfully, though Blaine let out a dry, humorless laugh as both Burt and Finn's stare turned to him.

"Ha, ha, ha, I would- we aren't-" Kurt laughed,

"Come on you big bad man, who is going to take advantage of me, let's go downstairs," Blaine looked at Kurt, horrified that he would take it so lightly, but considering Burt Hummel wasn't killing him he figured he was safe for now.

"KURT!" Blaine hissed when they got to the basement. Kurt turned casually to Blaine who looked pertrified.

"Oh Babe, I was just trying to keep him from worrying." Kurt explained, leading the way to the couch, but Blaine wasn't done.

"I don't want them to think I am...making you do anything you don't want to do," each word got softer and sweeter and Kurt smiled lovingly.

"They know you couldn't make me do anything I don't want to do. And I would never want you to think you were rushing me into anything, if you know—we did do—anything." Kurt, who had been looking at the box in his hand, took the risk and looked up at Blaine who was still standing and was just staring at him. Then he slowly sat on the couch, taking Kurt's hand in his. Blaine wasn't a virgin, they both knew that, and at first he had been a bit eager to be with Kurt, but when Kurt explained his feelings on sex, Blaine backed off and said nothing else about it, waiting for the younger man to come to him.

"What are you saying?" Blaine somehow felt like a perv, trying to take the beautiful virgin's blood. Kurt smiled at him,

"I want to give you something for our anniversary, I'm ready." He promised, hoping he looked confident, but he knew he was blushing scarlett. Blaine delicately touched the blushed cheek with his knuckles, Kurt was willing to give him something incredible, and to be honest he really wanted to take it. But Blaine's first time hadn't been with someone he loved, it had just been sex and Blaine felt unworthy to get something like that from Kurt. "You think I'm just saying that," Kurt accused, but Blaine shook his head,

"No, you don't 'Just say things', but my first time wasn't special and I want you to make sure you won't regret this. If we broke up, would you hate yourself for doing this?" Kurt looked taken aback at the question but then he paused, thinking about it hard. He'd always said he wanted to give it to a person he truly loved, did that have to be the person he spent the rest of his life with? He loved Blaine, he knew that, and maybe they would break up, Kurt's heart ached at the thought but it could happen, but he didn't think he would regret it. He wasn't giving it to just anyone.

"I'm not going to regret it," he said firmly. A small smile curved at Blaine's lips as he nodded,

"Now how about we open those chocolates." And just like that the tension was gone and they smiled at each other. Later that night they would become connected in the most intimate way they could, but then in that moment, they sat on the couch eating chocolate truffles.

"You get one spot on this couch..." Kurt threatened.

"I know, I know, I'll be scrubbing until it's gone," Blaine grinned. "So do you still have that Maria bonnet?"

_Reviews are love! Spread the love._


	2. First Time

_Ok this story popped my slash sex cherry. So if it's bad, I'm sorry, I'm a virgin, practice makes perfect. _

The empty box that had once held the chocolate truffles laid half open on the nightstand. Kurt and Blaine laid comfortably on the bed, wrapped into each other, legs intertwined, arms tangled, breaths mingled between. Burt and Finn had left nearly an hour earlier and the couple was still fully clothed, not rushing, knowing they would have at least 3 more hours alone.

Kurt began to trail Blaine's neck with soft, airy kisses, tasting the sweat of nervousness on the older boy's skin. Blaine twisted his head so that Kurt could have better access, his hands holding Kurt's waist lightly, before getting braver and running slowly up his body to his back. He stayed above the shirt, careful not to go too fast, but Kurt pulled away slowly and looked down at him.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered and Blaine finally understood the words of Madonna 'I hear you call my name and it feels like home.' It was that simple. Kurt sat up, and bit his lip before going up to the top button of his shirt and pulling it undone. The process was excruciatingly slow and part of Blaine wanted rip the shirt off, and just take him, but he wouldn't, Kurt was running the show. After what seemed like hours, but was probably no more than 10 seconds, Kurt slipped the shirt off his shoulders and then very out of character tossed it unceremoniously in the corner. Then he smiled shyly at Blaine and started undoing his boyfriend's shirt and Blaine couldn't stop his hands from going to Kurt's perfect, exposed, ivory skin. His fingers traced the flawless chest, side and ribs, feeling for any tense of protest, but none occurred and before he realized it, his own body was shirtless and Kurt's warm wet mouth was against his. Kurt's soft, gentle hands explored his chest and abs, nails raking tenderly, all the while their lips danced and their tongues battled. Blaine's hands began to get rough, touching, rubbing, desperate to feel as much of Kurt as he possibly could. Kurt didn't seem to mind as he grunted into the kiss and his own hands grew firmer and virile against Blaine's chest. Then Kurt's hands vanished as quickly as they had come, but soon reappeared at Blaine's zipper, pausing before pulling it down and undoing the button. Blaine was a bit surprised at the lack of nervousness that the virgin had done that, but he'd always kind of had the feeling Kurt would be a wildcat in bed. Not that it would be like that tonight, tonight would be love making, not fucking. "Undo mine," Kurt demanded into their still connected mouths. Blaine moaned in acceptance and his hands flew to where they had been sent, undoing the button, feeling a growing erection underneath. Both boys groaned at the blood rushing to one particular area. Blaine opened his eyes, unsure of when they had closed, to see Kurt grinding wantonly into him. Nothing had turned Blaine on so quickly before and before he could think he flipped Kurt over, still not breaking their kiss. He grabbed the top of Kurt's pants, making sure he had the briefs as well and in one swift movement yanked them off. He almost flinched as he realized he may have made Kurt scared, but the gleek moaned in want and fumbled to get Blaine's pants off. It was then that Blaine pulled away, earning a little whimper of disapproval from Kurt, but when Blaine moved so that his pants were off, everything stopped. This was really going to happen, Blaine searched Kurt's face and eyes for any hint of uncertainty but found certainly and love instead. He allowed his eyes to travel downward to admire the singer's body. He would never understand how Kurt's body could be so damn beautiful. Not a millimeter of fat, not a blemish, abs that showed without being too obvious, this body was something that could be the picture of the ideal body. Then his eyes drifted a bit lower to Kurt's very erect member and was taken aback by the size. For such a small man, Kurt was in no way lacking that department. When he looked back up at Kurt he found Kurt staring at his straining cock, Kurt's eyes slightly wide and Blaine could tell he was worried that he wasn't going to fit. So he kissed Kurt soothingly and instantly Kurt relaxed further and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, causing their erections to touch. They both moaned at the friction and Kurt bucked his hips upward, trying to get more. Blaine grunted before pulling away from the kiss again,

"Lube?" he asked, his voice slurred with lust and love. Kurt turned to the nightstand and opened the second drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, and then he went back and came out with a condom, holding it up. Kurt was blushing so fiercely that it seemed to go passed his stomach. Blaine just smiled comfortingly and took the condom, kissing him once again. "Now you're sure about this, right?" He had to ask, he'd hate himself if Kurt regretted it.

"Do I not seem sure, you idiot," Kurt said affectionately, smiling calmly. Blaine chuckled softly and decided he had waited enough; he put lube on his fingers and looked at Kurt who nodded in acknowledgement of what he was doing. He put his ring finger in first, going slow and looking at Kurt's reaction. Kurt shifted uncomfortable, but made no sound or hint that he wanted it to stop, so once he had relaxed his hole, Blaine went on, slipping another finger in. This time Kurt grunted quietly, arching his back at the pleasant pain. After a moment Blaine pushed a third finger in, knuckles deep into his boyfriend. Kurt inhaled sharply at the intense discomfort and then Blaine began to move his fingers, pushing them further in, and separating them to stretch the hole. Kurt hummed softly but began to feel the pleasure, then once he was fully relaxed, Blaine pulled the three fingers out and pushed his middle one back in, twisting it and began to rub Kurt's prostate. Kurt gasped at the unexpected pleasure and moaned longingly at the sensation. Blaine smiled as Kurt writhed against his finger, trying to get more...whatever it was.

"Ok," Blaine announced, taking the finger out, "Stay relaxed," he ordered and Kurt whined a bit at the loss but nodded. Blaine bent down and kissed his lips lightly before pulling back, he quickly put on the condom, looking down at Kurt as he smothered it with lube. Kurt licked his lips, nervously but lifted his torso up enough to once again plant a kiss on Blaine's neck. Blaine sighed in contentment before carefully raising Kurt's legs up and placing them on his shoulders. He knew that wouldn't hurt Kurt, Kurt was the most flexible person he knew, he'd watched him dance (get your mind out of the gutter people).

"This is going to hurt," he admitted, "So if you want me to slow down or stop, you have to tell me." Kurt, apparently now speechless, just nodded, his arms at his side, as he waited. Blaine carefully lined his cock up with Kurt's still fairly relaxed hole, pausing for a second before slowly entering. Kurt instantly let out a gasp of pain, which quickly turned into a whimper, which then became a cry as Blaine went deeper, stretching Kurt wider and wider. Blaine moaned in pure pleasure at the tightness and warmth of the canal. Kurt shut his eyes as tightly as he could, trying to combat the pain but that wasn't enough and he grabbed at his sheets, balling them into his fist. When Blaine could go in no further, he stopped, looking at Kurt, who was panting at the pain, but had opened his eyes once Blaine had stopped. Kurt reached up and grabbed Blaine's hips,

"Don't move," Kurt breathed. Blaine nodded, bending down, kissing Kurt once again,

"I love you," he whispered when he pulled his lips away. Several seconds passed and Kurt released Blaine's hips, ready for more, and Blaine slowly pulled out most of the way, leaving nothing but the head in, before pushing back in, this time quicker and rougher, Kurt flinched and grunted but let it happen. After a few more aching thrusts, Kurt began to feel it, the pleasure that started to out weight the pain. Then Blaine shifted slightly and hit his prostate and Kurt let out a wail,

"There, oh right theeerrreee." His toes curled and his back arched as every nerve seemed to explode in happiness. Blaine smiled, as Kurt looked at him through half closed eyes, but they were hazy with lust and desire. Blaine aimed and hit again, another grateful groan exited Kurt's lips as Kurt began to meet him thrust for thrust, his nails digging greedily into Blaine's shoulders. Though it was fairly slow both boys panted in excursion, moaning, grunting and whispering nonsense as they connected in a way that neither had before. Then Kurt, with the steady pounding of his prostate began to cum,

"Oh god, oh god," he cried, "No, not yet," he commanded himself, but Blaine smiled,

"We can—go again," he grunted, speeding up and snaking his hand around Kurt's shaft. Kurt hissed in delight at this unexpected sensation and Blaine only had to pump twice before cum covered his hand and stomach. Kurt released a long, deep, masculine cry and Blaine was sure that, that was all it was ever going to take for him to cum over and over. He released inside the condom, inside his lover, before collapsing on top of him, both breathing as if they'd ran 5 miles. It took Blaine a couple of minutes to realize that he was still inside of and on top of Kurt, who really didn't seem to mind. But when Blaine pulled out, Kurt whimpered, though Blaine wasn't sure whether it was in pain or annoyance at losing the sensation of fullness. Blaine rolled over, smiling softly, turning to Kurt who had his eyes shut but a satisfied smirk on his face. "You all right?" He asked, though if Kurt's face was any indication he knew he didn't have to worry.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kurt replied opening his eyes, and curling into Blaine's side, sighing softly. Blaine kissed the head of his devirginized boyfriend and wanted the moment to last forever. It wasn't very long until they fell asleep, forgetting about Burt's eventual return home, and clothes, they forgot their clothes too.

_Please don't hate me. As I said before, this was my first time writing sex at all, so please don't throw flames at me for mistakes. However if there is something I should have done differently let me know and I can fix it for next time. Also I have more, Burt walks in and sees them as they….are and his reaction, which is different than I thought I was going to make it. If you'd like me to continue…let me know. REVIEWS PLEASE!_


	3. Awkward

_Chapter Three. Hope you enjoy it. Remember I don't own anything, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. PLEASE REVIEW!_

Burt tiptoed quietly down the stairs, peeking his head down, just to make sure Kurt was there. Oh he was there all right, he and Blaine where curled up comfortably in bed, naked. His son was in the bed naked with another naked boy.

"Oh dear God," Burt said, it wasn't enough to wake the boys up, but they both shifted, closer to each other Burt realized. "UUUhHHH," he breathed, looking at the boys then back up the stairs, then back at the boys. What was he supposed to do? Wake them up and yell at them? Kick Blaine out for defiling his son? "Carole!" he whimpered as he ran up the stairs as quietly as he could while in a petrified condition.

"Honey? You all right?" Carole approached him worriedly, "You look like you've seen a ghost," she stated but Burt just shook his head rapidly, feeling a bit like he was going to vomit. His little boy, the child that sang "My Favorite Things," all the time, to the point that Burt could sing along, was now…not a child. "Sweetie, talk to me, what's wrong?" Carole asked, clearly frightened now, looking towards the basement.

"Kurt, Blaine…" Burt paused, "I need to sit down," he said, falling into a chair, rubbing his temples. Carole apparently had tried to keep from laughing but it came out anyway in a soft, understanding chuckle.

"Ooooh, that's rough," Carole admitted.

"But what am I supposed to do?" He asked, feeling like he was fumbling around in the dark. There was no parent manual and there was certainly no manual on what to do when you find out that your gay son has just had sex. Yes, Burt had an idea this was coming, but he had no idea it was going to be that night.

"He's your son, Burt, and you have always been good with these kinds of situations." Carole said calmly, sitting down on the chair's arm and taking Burt's hand and rubbing it comfortingly. "I wouldn't get angry at them if I was you, they are adults, they can make their own decisions."

"Yes but is it wrong that whenever I look at Kurt all I see is that 3 year old in his mother's heels?" Carole smiled,

"No, cause no matter how big Finn gets all I see is a 4 year old with chocolate all over his face."

"Wait, I've seen Finn with chocolate all over his face, that wasn't that long ago," he joked, needed a released to keep from…killing something. Carole hit his arm playfully,

"Shut up." But she grinned, mainly because she knew it was true. "You always say how you don't know how to deal with Kurt, but every time something has been thrown at you guys you handle it with grace and understanding. And really that's all you can ask for." Burt inhaled deeply,

"But I've made mistakes, what if I mess this up?"

"Welcome to parenthood." Carole replied. Burt looked up at her, waiting for a better answer, but when he didn't get one he groaned in annoyance and put his face back in his hands. "I think you should wait until morning, don't wake them up." Burt paused, that was reasonable, it had already been done.

"But Kurt's so young." Burt murmured, Carole chuckled softly,

"Burt, how old were you your first time," Burt paused,

"Fifteen," he admitted, Carole nodded, knowingly.

"I was 17, I was Kurt's age, hon, he's a teenager, we just have to trust that we taught them well enough to know how to be safe and responsible, but they are going to do when they are going to do it. And knowing Kurt, he prepared for this weeks ago." That was somehow more comforting and less comforting at the same time.

"Do you think it was Blaine's idea?" Burt growled, angry at the thought of the older teenager pressuring his son.

"No I don't, Blaine would never do anything Kurt didn't want to do. My guess, it's an anniversary present." Carole admitted. Burt shut his eyes tightly, but the image was already there,

"OOOOOHHHHHHHH," he moaned, pressing the heel of his hand into his eyes, "Did NOT need that there, thank you so much," he said exasperatedly. Carole grinned at her husband's discomfort and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, let's go to bed," she took his hand and led him towards their room, Burt sighed, he would just had to figure out what to do in the morning.

Blaine couldn't help but smile when he opened his eyes and the first sight he saw was the beautifully angelic man lying next to him. Then he realized what had woken him up, the light shone brightly through the window.

"Oh shit!" he cried, knowing full well that Burt Hummel now knew just what had been done to his son the night before. "Kurt! Wake up!" He shook the sleeping soprano roughly, receiving an angry growl of disapproval for his efforts. "It's 8:22, Baby," he said softly, this was all it took for Kurt's eyes to snap open in horror, looking to his boyfriend to tell him that he was just teasing. But instead he too saw that it was morning and his eyes widened in horror, realizing not only had they been found in bed together, they were both still naked.

"Oh God, he is going to lock me up and throw away the key." Kurt whispered in panic.

"He's going to kill me, forget being locked up, I'm going to be dead," Blaine replied, as they pulled their clothes on quickly, knowing there was no way to hide this. Kurt moaned and looked up towards the kitchen,

"Well maybe at least we can sneak you out before he wakes up." Kurt said rushed, but then he stopped, thinking about what brought them to this panic, remembering the night before and smiled. Blaine looked at him confused but when Kurt walked up to him and grabbed his hands and kissed his lips soundly, he didn't mind Burt knowing as much.

"You're ok, right?" Blaine asked, motioning to Kurt's backside. Kurt shrugged,

"Eh, a little sore, but not bad enough to walk weird or anything." Blaine smiled in relief and pulled him into a hug, yes Burt would probably be upset with them but as they stood alone in the room, neither one regretted it.

"I love you," Blaine murmured before pulling away to grab his shirt. Kurt smiled again and put on a tight royal blue tee-shirt with his jeans and replied,

"I love you too."

As they climbed the stairs, as quietly as they could, they knew they were already too late when they heard a pot bang lightly.

"Crap." Kurt whispered, looking up at Blaine who was slightly pale. "Ok, maybe we can sneak you pass without you being noticed."

"Yeah right, after having just violated his son, those aren't pots banging, it's Burt Hummel with a shotgun." Kurt frowned,

"You did not violate me, it was my idea," he whispered, in a hiss.

"Yeah, tell him that." Blaine replied, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulder and pushing him lightly up the stairs, making sure he went first. Kurt inhaled deeply as he looked into the kitchen, Burt had his back turned and Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him so that he was closer to the door. They started to go to the door as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Morning boys," both boys stopped and flinched, turning slowly to the older man, who had a rather scared expression himself. "Want some breakfast? Scrambled eggs, no salt, turkey bacon, and toast," he offered calmly. Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other before entering the kitchen, waiting for Burt to change and get mad. But he never did as he set the food in front of them.

"I could have done that, dad," Kurt said as his father served them.

"I am a big boy, I can do it all by myself." Kurt grinned, and both he and Blaine deflated in relief. "So how was last night?" Blaine, who had just take a swig of the apple juice sitting in front of him, coughed and spit it out all over the table in front of him. Burt chuckled,

"Way to not be obvious there, Blaine." The older man grabbed a roll of paper towels and handed them to Blaine who looked as though Burt was hiding a gun in them.

"Dad.." Kurt began but Burt sighed,

"I've known this was coming for a couple of weeks," he admitted.

"How did you know, I didn't even know until last night," Blaine forgot who he was talking to and blushed when he remembered. Burt sighed,

"Well I didn't know when, but I had an idea it was going to happen."

"Are you mad?" Kurt asked softly, motioning to Blaine and unconsciously grabbing his hand for comfort and to support.

"No, I'm not mad. Uncomfortable and worried, maybe," Burt stated. "You boys were safe, right?"

"Of course, Dad, I'm not stupid." Kurt replied indignantly, as he gripped his boyfriend's hand tighter, simply because he wanted to.

"All right then, just…" he paused looking at the boys who for a moment had loss themselves in each other's eyes. They slowly turned back to him, both smiling softly. "Next time lock your door. Because if I ever walk in on the act, I am not going to be held responsible for what happens to your boyfriend's nether regions," Burt explained. Blaine crossed his legs nervously.

"And that would be a huge loss, and we can't have that," Kurt whispered mischievously, biting into his bacon. It took him a moment to realize that both Blaine and Burt were staring at him alarmed. He clapped his hand to his mouth, "Did I say that aloud?" He asked through his fingers. Burt shook his head,

"For my sanity I am going to pretend you didn't." Kurt looked at Blaine shrugging sheepishly, but Blaine leaned closer to Kurt and whispered softly,

"Thanks Babe," into his ear, Kurt grinned and kissed him softly.

"You guys do that a lot, you know," Finn said, announcing his presence.

"Morning," the other three men greeted him going back to breakfast.

"Aww, cardboard bacon," Finn whined, "the things I do for you people." Blaine and Kurt didn't hear him, they studied each other, their eyes doing all the talking, their hands linked.

Later that day Burt went back downstairs to tell Kurt there was a phone call but Blaine's voice stopped him.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful I think you are?" Blaine asked softly. It was as though his heart jumped to his throat when Kurt released a small giggle, the same sound his mother would make when Burt would tell her, the same one he had heard the day before.

"Yes, actually you have, but I don't mind being reminded," Kurt replied, sweetly

"You are so beautiful," Blaine claimed. There was a small pause before Kurt said,

"You know our anniversary is over, you don't have to keep showing off."

"Maybe I just like spoiling you," Blaine replied and Kurt sighed happily,

"And goodness knows I like being spoiled." Both boys laughed and Burt couldn't interrupt them. Outside in the world they were looked down upon and mistreated, but in that basement they were safe. Their love and each other was all that mattered.

"Hey Mercedes, he's busy, want me to get him to call you back…..?"

_Hope you liked. Please review, even if you didn't like it. Thank you._


	4. Outed

_**Ok to be completely honest, I hadn't planned on continuing this story, but this popped into my head so…here it is. I don't own anyone or anything in this story except Mr. Anderson and James. Hope you enjoy!**_

Blaine couldn't meet Kurt's eyes, though he could tell they were on him, there was something stopping Blaine from looking up to see just what Kurt now thought of him. They had been together 10 months and this had never come up, though now that Blaine thought about it, he couldn't figure out why Kurt hadn't pushed the issue much harder. Maybe it was because he sensed how much Blaine didn't want to talk about it; and Kurt was a gentleman and didn't want to hurt him. But now it was out in the open, outed by Blaine's brother, the brother that Kurt just found out existed today.

"Babe," Kurt whispered, the familiar warmth and softness of Kurt's hand wrapped around his. Blaine looked up, finally, at his boyfriend, whose eyes shined with fear and worry, no judgment or distrust, just love and concern. "Are you ok?" Kurt continued, now that he knew he had Blaine's attention. Blaine stared at those blue green eyes that he was so sure he was going to be rejected by.

"You aren't mad at me?" Blaine asked, knowing that he sounded like the vulnerable seventeen year old he really was, instead of the strong, confident mask he projected.

"Why on earth would I be angry at you?" Kurt asked, touching Blaine's cheek delicately with his hand, making sure he didn't look away. But Blaine moved his eyes only to have Kurt move his own face to meet them once again. Kurt's eyes were soft and gentle and nothing like Blaine expected them to be. Blaine almost flinched thinking of the words they had said to him. "You didn't do anything wrong, honey," Kurt whispered putting his forehead against Blaine's, and holding his hand tighter.

"It's just after what my father said…" Blaine said softly, he couldn't help but wondering how Kurt loved him this much.

"Unless you were at a different date than I was, he said those things to _you_. And I know it hurt you, I mean, they are your family,"

"No." Blaine bit, "_they_ are not my family. My mom, David, Wes, you, are my family. They are just…" Blaine didn't realize he was crying until Kurt wiped the tears away gently. "I'm just sorry you had to see that, and hear that." Blaine said, refusing to pull away from Kurt, in fear that Kurt would come to his senses.

"I am fine," Kurt promised, "I just know if my dad said..." Kurt's voice caught and Blaine nearly burst into tears but Kurt finished, "What can I do to make you feel better?" Blaine looked up surprised at the soprano and joined their lips carefully, searching for any protest from Kurt. Of course he received none and instead Kurt's arms wrapped themselves around his waist and deepened the kiss. Blaine kissed him desperately, trying to remind himself that Kurt would never purposefully hurt him, that when they were alone together they were safe and they were loved.

_They loved going to Breadsticks, they rarely got a second glance and the wait staff knew them by name. They started the date like any other, Kurt ordered the vegetarian pasta and Blaine got the baked chicken, then, while they waited for their food, they held hands, over the table and talked about their day and what movie they wanted to go see. Suddenly the picture smeared as a voice said,_

"_Hey, Dad, look who it is," Blaine had paled 3 shades and Kurt had looked confused to the source of the words, wondering who could cause such a face on his boyfriend. The moment he saw the boy, who was just a couple years older than Blaine, he didn't have to wonder, they looked more like twins born different years than just brothers. Though a major difference was the cruelness in the other boys eyes couldn't even be imagined in Blaine's. Then an older man walked up behind Blaine's brother, he didn't remind Kurt that much of Blaine expect his cheek bones and curly hair, this man was still clearly his father. Blaine still hadn't looked over at them, instead his hand got steadily tighter on Kurt's._

"_Blaine, have you lost you manners? Why haven't you introduced us to your boyfriend?" Blaine's father said and from the tone in which he had said the word 'boyfriend' left no confusion to Kurt as to just how this man felt about his son's sexuality._

"_Dad, we are in a family restaurant, please don't cause a scene," Blaine said monotone, though Kurt could hear the fear in his voice._

"_Oh, so we aren't good enough to meet him?" Blaine's brother hissed and Blaine nearly flinched and slowly turned to the two older men._

"_This is Kurt, Kurt, this is my father, and my brother, James," Blaine introduced them tensely. Kurt ignored the knot in his stomach as he detached himself from Blaine and stood and held out his hand,_

"_Nice to meet you both," Kurt said politely. Blaine's father took his hand and Kurt didn't miss Blaine's entire body get even more rigid at the action._

"_Well at least one of you has manners." Kurt took a moment to study the men further; Blaine's father wore khaki pants and a nice blue button up shirt which brought out his blue eyes. James was wearing a pair of jeans with a black button up, that had it been on Blaine would have caused Kurt to swoon, but was somehow menacing on James. "I'm sorry to see you are still going through this phase," Blaine's father said casually as though talking about the color of Blaine's hair. Kurt stared at him surprised and just slightly annoyed, though it didn't show enough to be obvious._

"_It is not a phase, Dad," Blaine hissed quietly, standing next to Kurt and subtly relinked their hands. "Kurt and I have been together 10 months and even if we weren't, I am still gay, and there is nothing about that, that is going to change." Part of Kurt couldn't quite understand why Blaine was responding so harshly to his father, yes, saying that his gayness was a phase was course but Kurt could think of a lot worse things that could have been said._

"_Blaine, Kurt?" Their waiter approached hesitantly, looking for a sign of trouble. "You guys ok?"_

"_We're fine, Alex, they were just leaving," Blaine said firmly._

"_Actually we weren't, I am just going to take my son outside for a moment for a chat," Blaine's father's voice suddenly became less cordial and more urgent and Kurt's grip tightened. Then his father grabbed Blaine's other wrist and pulled him forcefully towards the exit. Whether Blaine was too surprised or scared to fight back or whether he just didn't want to draw attention, Kurt wasn't sure, but he quickly followed, since their hold on each other had been severed at the force of the Blaine's father. As soon as they were out the door Mr. Anderson backed Blaine into the brick wall and when Kurt let out a cry of protest James did the same to him._

"_Don't you touch him!" Blaine growled at his brother who just chuckled cruelly back. It hadn't hurt that much due to the fact that Kurt couldn't manage to focus on anything but Blaine._

"_I thought I convinced you not be a fag last time," Mr. Anderson said earnestly. His hands cupped around his son's face to keep Blaine against the wall and his focus on his father. Kurt tried to break free from James's hold was much more unrelenting that Mr. Anderson's seemed to be and James he was stronger than he appeared to be, and Kurt stayed pinned to the wall._

"_Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this," Blaine snarled at them, but suddenly Mr. Anderson smacking Blaine into silence._

"_Where did this attitude come from?" Mr. Anderson asked in sincere disbelief "I thought I made myself perfectly clear that I was NOT going to have a gay son." Kurt inhaled sharply at the words being said to his boyfriend. Never had Blaine told him about his father, he always said that he and his mother separated a couple of years ago and that Blaine didn't see much of his dad, Kurt never considered the cause._

"_That's why you left, isn't it? So you didn't have to see your queer son every day!" Blaine snapped, but Kurt wasn't fooled, he could hear the fear and pain in his voice._

"_No I left because your mother didn't want to let me have you fixed," Mr. Anderson claimed. Blaine flinched, though Kurt wasn't sure Mr. Anderson or James noticed._

"_There is nothing to fix," Blaine whispered, wincing when an opened hand was raised threatening. _

"_I beg to differ," Mr. Anderson replied. "And he," Mr. Anderson turned Blaine's face pointedly to Kurt, "Is probably the one keeping you this way." Kurt didn't move his eyes away from Blaine who looked directly at him for the first time since they had exited the restaurant and Kurt saw the pain flash in his eyes. Mr. Anderson then once again forced Blaine's face back to him, "I love you, son, and I don't want to see you suffer through life for this bad decision." _

"_Kurt is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Blaine said, but his voice shook._

"_Well I hope one day you will see differently," Mr. Anderson said sadly, before releasing Blaine and motioning for James to do the same to Kurt. Blaine slide down the wall defeated, Kurt rushed over to him, ignoring Mr. Anderson look of disapproval._

"_Are you ok?" Kurt asked, looking carefully at the cheek that had been hit, touching the red handprint gingerly._

"_I'm fine," Blaine promised before Kurt glared back to Mr. Anderson who was still standing there, then looked back at Blaine._

"_You want to go home?" Kurt asked softly, Blaine nodded slowly accepting Kurt's hand as he rose to his feet. _

Kurt separated them a moment later, Blaine's arms looped securely around Kurt's neck and they once again met eyes.

"That helped," Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled softly and kissed him lightly again. Then Blaine smiled and jumped off the bed and ran over to Kurt's dvds and pulled out a familiar one and held it up shyly. Kurt smirked, "What would make me feel even better though, is if you would put on your Maria bonnet and act it out with me." Kurt laughed happily at Blaine's suggestion but playfully stuck out his bottom lip.

"Why do I have to be Maria, why can't I be the captain?" Kurt asked, Blaine chuckled and walked up to a now standing Kurt and kissed him soundly.

"Because, my beautiful lover, you look much more like a nun than I do," Blaine teased before jumping out of Kurt's inevitable retaliation, which came in the form of a playful punch that missed.

"I don't look like a nun with my Frankenfurter costume on," Kurt teased seductively, smirking when Blaine's eyes went hazy with lust.

"Mmm, that you don't, which is why I still haven't understood why you wouldn't play Frankenfurter at McKinley when Mr. Shuster gave you the part." Kurt smiled crawled up Blaine's body, who had just laid down after putting in the dvd,

"Because, that outfit is for me and you, I didn't want anyone else to see me in it." Kurt answered honestly, Blaine **loved** when Kurt wore that outfit, it made him even hotter. And there was nothing sexier to Blaine than when Kurt strutted in that outfit, except maybe when Kurt first woke up and was so unput together, and he smiled sleepily at him. That Blaine could spend the rest of his life seeing every morning.

"When the dog bites, when the bee sting when I'm feeling sad… I simply remember my favorite things…" Kurt paused to kiss Blaine's lips sweetly before continuing, "And then I don't feel so baaaadddd." Blaine had to agree with what Burt said a couple months before, he wouldn't trade anything to miss Kurt being completely who he was. Then Kurt playfully jumped on top of him, smiling happily as he brushed some of Blaine unruly hair out of his face.

"You know what my favorite thing to think of when I feel bad is?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's neck, wishing the taste would linger forever.

"Hmmm," Blaine hummed, exposing more neck, and holding Kurt's hips, to bring them closer to each other.

"You," Kurt whispered in his ear before sucking lightly on Blaine's ear lobe. Blaine moaned at both the pure love and sincerity in the statement as well as the fact that Kurt could hit all the right spots perfectly.

"I love you, Kurt, God I love you sssoooo much," Blaine breathed, praying this moment would never end, that his love and relationship with Kurt would never end. But as all good things tend to, he knew that the moment would, Blaine had no idea how soon it all would.

_**If you are interested in the next chapter (which is written) let me know and I'll put that up too. If you don't like it… You don't get to find out what happens hehe. Please review! Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Break up

_Please don't hate me for this… It gets better I swear! I don't own glee or anything related to it. It's all Ryan's, please review tho._

"For here you are, standing there, loving me, whether or not, you should.." Blainesang softly as he folded his clothes, reprising the duet he and Kurt did the night before. "So somewhere in my youth or childhood, I must have done something good." Though Blaine could think of nothing he could have possibly done to deserve Kurt Hummel, but he certainly wasn't going to argue with what or whoever decided that he and Kurt would fall in love. "Nothing comes from nothing, nothing ever could," he had sang the whole song by himself, but he wished nothing more than for Kurt to be there, singing with him, with that beautiful, sweet smile, that always made Blaine weak in the knees. "so somewhere in my…" suddenly his song and thoughts were interrupted with a rather demanding knock on his door. He looked at it confused, he wasn't expecting anyone, and Wes, David and Kurt never knocked. He put down the shirt he'd been folding and opened the door, just enough to see who it was, surprised by a nearly identical face to his own. "James," he said, noticing two other boys behind his brother, they were wearing looks of determination and meanness. "What are you doing here?" He asked, opening the door only a little bit more, so as not to seem rude, or scared.

"We are here to talk to you," one of the other boys growled and Blaine scowled at him, though part of him wondered if maybe he shouldn't slam the door and call for help.

"You are breaking up with that cocksucker," Blaine didn't wait to hear more and he pushed his brother hard into the wall across from his dorm room.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Blaine yelled, just before he was pulled off of James by the two other boys, followed by a quick punch to the gut, which knocked the wind out of him.

"You need to realize that what you and he are is wrong!" James hissed, getting into his face as Blaine panted.

"Fuck you," Blaine barked, attempting to free himself from his captors, and failing miserably. Suddenly James, got right in his face, as close as he could without touching him,

"Break up with him, Blaine, or something is going to happen to him, that is far worse than a broken heart." Blaine's heart plummeted to the floor, as he tried once again to rip free.

"You touch him and I swear to God…"

"What?" James sneered, "What exactly are you going to do about a hospitalized boyfriend, whose not going to remember his own name let alone who attacked him. And he'll probably drinking out of a straw for a while." Blaine leaped at James, once again held back by James's friends.

"Don't you dare!" Blaine didn't mean for his voice his to crack, but at least his eyes stayed dry. He knew what his brother was capable of. "Why, James, why can't we just be happy," Blaine yelled with much less anger than he meant to.

"Because faggots like you, don't deserve to be happy." James replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Blaine glared at him, fighting the tears with everything thing he had in him, why was this happening. He'd always known that James was more against his sexuality than even his father was, but this was a new level of hate. "You have until 8 tonight, if you don't, you'll be getting a call saying he's been found beaten. And you don't want that on your conscience do you?" James asked heartlessly. Suddenly the guys that had been holding him shoved him hard backwards. He fell to the floor, halfway in his room and halfway in the hall. "And don't tell him why, because then he'll talk you out of it, just dump him. And we'll be watching, and we'll know if you don't." James said callously as they left Blaine lying on the floor.

Blaine looked up at the clock, it was just after 3 in the afternoon, he had 5 hours to break both his and Kurt's heart or have Kurt get hurt and Blaine would never forgive himself for that. How could he break up with Kurt though, Kurt was the best thing to ever happen to him, Kurt made him happier than he had ever been and he like to think all that was the same for Kurt. And Kurt would want a reason, and Blaine had never gotten away with lying to Kurt, Kurt always saw right through it. The tears finally fell as he pulled out his phone and scrolled down to the name "Angel" the secret name he called Kurt when no one else could possibly hear it.

**Hey, mind if I come over?**

He texted, barely able to see the words due to his tears. He didn't have to wait long for a reply,

**Of course not! :D Can't wait!**

He couldn't do this, he couldn't do what he had to in order to save the man that he loved more than anything. He paused, looking down at his phone, maybe that was the answer, a quick text message that he could ignore responses to. But then he knew that was a horrible idea. Kurt would show up at his room, demanding an answer, and Blaine still wouldn't have one.

He knew it was probably a bad idea to drive while he was crying so he got it under control as quickly as he could, which was about 30 minutes later, and got in his car. It was another 30 to Kurt's house, it was the longest, most difficult drive he'd ever taken. As he pulled into Kurt's driveway, he nearly threw up when he saw Kurt sitting on the porch, they love each other, why couldn't people be ok with that? Kurt visibly sighed in relief and stood from the step, smiling softly, and Blaine had to fight another on set of tears as he opened the car door.

"I was about to come looking for you." Kurt chuckled, "I thought when you texted me you were—" then Kurt saw his face and he was silenced and the smile fell off his face. "Babe?" he asked hesitantly, approaching Blaine slowly, like he was a scared animal and Kurt wasn't sure how he would react. Blaine blinked back the tears as he walked up to Kurt, who looked down right terrified. "Blaine?" He whispered softly, carefully taking Blaine's hand, "What happened?" This made Blaine want to kill James, Kurt had instantly been worried for him, because, Kurt was perfect, and Blaine was walking out of his life in order to protect him. Even though it would mean they would both cry themselves to sleep for awhile. "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong," Kurt pleaded, his hand running through Blaine's curly hair, attempting to get Blaine to look and talk to him.

"I-" Blaine began but his voice caught, and he looked away from Kurt, and fought the tears harder.

"You want to go inside?" Kurt asked comfortingly, which made it even tougher. Blaine shook his head, the further away he got from his car, the harder it would be to leave. That was when an idea hit him, he could just stay with Kurt, Burt wouldn't mind and he could keep Kurt safe, but then he remember he couldn't stay with Kurt forever, and as soon as Kurt was alone, James would descend.

"We have to break up." Blaine whispered, but it was more than loud enough for Kurt to hear, and the soprano paled 5 shades.

"W-what? Why?" Kurt choked out weakly. "Did I do something? I'm sorry, I'll fix it, whatever I did, I'll never do it again," Kurt promised, tears filling his own eyes.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "You didn't do anything, you are perfect." The tears were now falling, but he quickly wiped them away, Kurt's however remained in his eyes.

"Why then?" Blaine could hear the question of what Blaine had done, though it wasn't accusingly, it was there.

"I didn't cheat, if that's what you're thinking," Blaine clarified and saw Kurt's eyes flash in relief.

"It's not your dad, is it?" Kurt's voice caught as he got closer to releasing the tears and sobs that were building.

"No, I just… we can't be together anymore. It's best this way," Blaine forced out the lie and turned to pull out of Kurt's grasp and get into his car but a firm hand stayed on his wrist.

"That's not good enough," Kurt bit, even though he was hiccupping sobs. "Tell me why! Do you not love me? Is there someone else you would rather be with?" _No, Kurt, it's always been you and I love you more than I've ever loved another person_, Blaine's mind answered what his mouth could not.

"No, it's none of that," Blaine murmured, "don't make this any harder than it has to be, just let me go." He pleaded, trying once again to pull away from Kurt's tight hold.

"No! Not until you give me a reason, maybe we can fix it, maybe we can figure it out." Blaine refused to cry or speak as he shook his head fervently and jerked out of Kurt's grasp. It took Kurt a moment to realize what had happened but it gave Blaine just enough of an open to get in his car and lock the doors before Kurt could grab the handle. "Please, Blaine, tell me what happened? Tell me why!" Kurt begged as he pulled desperately at the handle, "I'll fix it! Whatever it is, we'll fix it, please don't do this! Please!" he was practically moaning now, releasing a sound of pure pain, as his attempts to get the door open became weaker as his crying got heavier. Blaine cracked the window, just enough for his words to get out,

Je t'aime, Angel et je t'aimerai toujours," _I love you, Angel and I always will._ The phrase that came out of the car cause Kurt to freeze, even the crying stopped, his hands fell from the car, the only thing that stayed was his eyes, which remained locked on Blaine.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" _What happened? _ Kurt asked, knowing Blaine spoke French when they didn't want anyone around them to know what they were saying.

"Mon-" Blaine began but suddenly a car's engine revved furiously and Blaine knew it was a warning. "Goodbye, Kurt," he whispered and started his car.

"Blaine, wait, please, tell me! Tell me why you are doing this," Kurt's tears began to flow once more as Blaine looked at him one more time, part of him wondering if he would ever see him again.

"One more thing." Blaine said softly, looking up at Kurt who looked as broken as Blaine had found him over a year ago on the stairs of Dalton. "Don't come to Dalton anymore," Blaine said firmly, his tears very nearly falling, and he pulled out of the driveway, leaving Kurt sobbing in the yard.

Kurt watched Blaine leave, the sobs came harder until he was practically heaving as his lungs fought to get air in as fast as it was being released. All he could feel was what appeared to be the broken pieces of glass that had embedded themselves in his chest. All he could hear was Blaine telling him that he'd loved him and always would, just before telling him goodbye. All he could see was the last place he had seen Blaine's car. And all he could smell was Blaine's cologne, which Kurt had given him for his birthday.

"Don't go…" Kurt begged, sobs still shaking his entire body as he saw the street get further away and he felt the familiar arm of his father pulling him into the house. He fell into his dad's embrace as the man wrapped his arms tightly around his child. "I don't know why, dad," Kurt whimpered, clutching the older man's shirt. "He wouldn't tell me why…" Burt flinched at the unblocked agony in his son's voice. Suddenly Kurt pulled out of his arms and into the bathroom, Burt followed, hearing the retching before he saw Kurt hugging the toilet , as tears and vomit fell into the bowl. Burt wanted to kill someone, but strangely enough it wasn't Blaine he was angry at, he'd seen Blaine as he'd gotten back in the car, Blaine had looked as heartbroken as Kurt. Burt's gut told him, this wasn't as simple as it appeared. Burt gently wiped Kurt's face with a washcloth, like he used to do when Kurt was little and got sick. Kurt had finished and was now sitting against the wall, his eyes dull with pain, his face contorted. "It's like someone has their hand on my heart and is squeezing it really hard," Kurt cried. Burt pulled Kurt back into a hug and stoked his hair gently as he shushed him softly,

"I know, son, I know it hurts." Kurt buried his face in Burt's chest, as his sobbing continued. Finn walked into the door frame but Burt quickly shook his head as Finn opened his mouth to speak. Burt hugged Kurt tighter and brushed his son's hair back, out of his face wishing more than anything he could fix it, but he knew he couldn't. A broken heart was something that only time could heal.

_Please review and don't kill me _


	6. Brother

_Ok Big brother cuteness. __ Hope you enjoy and please review. I don't own anyone in this story by the way._

A week passed and Finn continued to listen to Kurt cry himself to sleep and hear him whimpering softly in the shower. He had found out that Blaine had broken up with him, which didn't make a bit of sense to Finn as he knew good and well how much they loved each other. There were times, Finn wished Rachel looked at him how Blaine looked at Kurt, like there was nothing better in the world. So how had this happened?

"Kurt?" He asked, walking down the stairs to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt looked up from his homework, his eyes swollen and red, with bags from lack of sleep. Finn entered further into the room, sitting on Kurt's couch, his hands folded in his lap and his back stiff.

"Hey, Finn, what can I do for you?" Kurt asked, his voice hoarse from crying and screaming.

"I wanted to know and I know this is probably not a good time, but why did you and Blaine break up?" Kurt quickly turned back to his homework, his body getting tense.

"You're right, it's not a good time." Finn wanted to kick himself when he heard his step brother's voice catch on emotion in his throat.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I just thought it would help." Finn murmured and started to leave but then Kurt turned back,

"If you see Blaine, please ask HIM why we broke up, I have yet to find out." Finn's eyes widened, Blaine had broken up with Kurt without a reason? Kurt turned back to his homework once again, but Finn could see his shoulders shaking in tears. Ask HIM why we broke up…that is exactly what Finn intended on doing.

Blaine wiped away the tears from his cheeks, cursing when he saw he'd gotten tears on his copy of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. He hadn't been to class all week, unable to bring himself to get dressed in the morning, he showered only so he could cry harder and no one could hear him. Of course no one was fooled, least of all Wes and David who brought him his homework every night so at least he wouldn't fail out of school. All he wanted to do was call Kurt, all he wanted to do was beg for forgiveness, he just wanted to go back to that night at Breadsticks and chose to go to the movie first, like Kurt had wanted to. Then none of this would be happening, he would be at Kurt's watching a movie or gushing over the new Vogue. Or maybe they'd be making out, drowning in each other's scent and taste. It wasn't fair, and maybe he was an idiot for breaking up with Kurt and not going to the police about James. But who would believe a couple of seventeen year old kids? A knock on the door caused Blaine to nearly jump out his seat.

"Go away please," Blaine grunted. But the knocker knocked again, this time accompanied by a voice,

"Let me in, Blaine," it sounded a lot like Finn, only much angrier than usual. Oh of course, Finn always said he'd kill Blaine if he ever broke Kurt's heart. And Blaine hadn't just broken it, he ripped it out, stomped it into the ground and then spit on it for good measure. Blaine opened the door and walked back to his bed before looking back down at his book. "Well at least you look as miserable as Kurt, that makes me not want to break your face quiet as much." Blaine's head snapped up at the words,

"Is he ok?" Blaine asked stupidly, and the look on Finn's face told him it was stupid.

"What do you think? You dump him with no explanation what so ever and you expect him to be OK?" Finn yelled protectively, though he didn't miss Blaine's flinch. "Why, Blaine, tell me why so that I can tell my brother why the boy he loved with everything he had, decided suddenly that he didn't love him back."

"I do love him!" Blaine exclaimed, sitting up on the bed. "I didn't stop loving him for a single second, I still love him." He continued, earning a look of confusion fused with anger from Finn.

"Then why did you break up with him?" Blaine sighed, lying back on the bed, fighting more tears, he really didn't want to cry in front of Finn.

"I can't," Blaine whispered, wiping angrily at the tears that fell anyway. Suddenly Finn grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him to his feet, pinning him against the wall.

"I have listened to him cry every night. I have watched him let Rachel take three solos, that he could have won with ease. I have watched him walk down the halls in jeans and a teeshirt, a teeshirt! Jocks aren't messing with him because even they don't have the heart to say anything to him right now. Now you will tell me right now why Kurt has to suffer or I swear to you Blaine Anderson you will need to get plastic surgery to fix your face when I'm done with it." Finn growled fiercely, tears streamed down Blaine's face as he learned how Kurt was doing.

"My brother threatened to hurt him if we kept dating." Blaine admitted, choking on tears. Finn released him instantly and back away, looking at him shocked. "He's not accepting of me, and I guess he thinks breaking up with Kurt was going to make me straight." Blaine said, not bothering to wipe his face as he knew more tears would fall. "Even if it's not, I couldn't put Kurt in danger like that, and James told me not to tell Kurt why, and I was afraid if I did, James would hurt him for that too." Finn sighed, sitting next to Blaine on the bed, as Blaine stared at a picture of he and Kurt, both of them laughing.

"Blaine, Kurt isn't afraid of much of anything, or anyone, there are times I wish he were, then maybe he wouldn't get some of what is thrown at him. I think if you had told Kurt this in the first place, he would have dealt with it, and you would be over at our house, giving him a hickey instead of on this bed talking to me."

"I know my brother, Finn," Blaine started but Finn shook his head,

"And I know mine." Blaine looked at Finn, waiting, "He is stronger than most people give him credit for. Yes he left McKinley when Karosky threatened him, but this is different. He didn't know what to do about it, but now… he isn't stupid Blaine, if he knew someone wanted to hurt him, he'd carry mace, or something. You need to come with me and you need to explain YOUR stupidity and you both need to deal with it, as a couple. Maybe get Burt involved if you have to," Finn urged. "Something can be done about this, other than you two hurting like this. I mean have you eaten recently?" Blaine shook his head, he didn't have much of an appetite. "Come on, I'm not taking no for an answer," Finn claimed, grabbed Blaine's shirt once again to pull him up. "Ugh, but first take a shower, I may be a hetero male, but that's just gross," Blaine almost smirked as Finn shoved him gently towards his bathroom. Part of Blaine wanted to vomit at the thought of getting back with Kurt and having Kurt get hurt, but the other part believed that Finn was right, they could deal with this.

An hour later they were pulling into the driveway where Blaine had left Kurt standing a week ago. This time though, it was Burt standing there. Blaine looked over at Finn who shrugged,

"I had to tell him you were coming, man, Kurt doesn't no though." Blaine winced and slowly got out of the car, not meeting Burt's eyes. When he was finally in front of him, he found his shoes inexplicably interesting. Then a large pair of hand sat on his shoulders and he looked up slowly,

"I'm sorry, sir" Blaine murmured. Burt grunted before speaking,

"You get my son smiling again and then I'll forgive you." Burt wasn't really mad at Blaine, after all, it was clear from the look on the boy's face that he had, had just as hard of a week as Kurt. Blaine nodded, looking toward the house.

"Is he in his room?" Burt nodded and motioned Blaine to go inside. Blaine nodded again and went in, getting a slightly protective glare as well as a soft smile from Carole. He tried to smile back but it came out more of a flinch as he walked towards the basement door. What made them all assume Kurt would forgive him? He had broken up with him for no reason, even if he had a reason, that's not something Kurt was likely to get over. He opened the door and his heart sunk as he heard soft, weak, crying.

"I said I don't want to talk, Dad, please just leave me alone," Kurt begged, his body curled up on his bed, facing away from the entrance.

"Yeah I would, but I think Finn and your Dad would kill me." Kurt turned around so quickly, Blaine didn't know how his neck didn't pop.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was a mixture of anger and pain, his face bent into something that Blaine figure was supposed to be a scowl but was more of a grimace. Finn was right, Kurt looked like he'd been as crying the entire week too. But Blaine still wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him and hold him until they both fell asleep, then when they woke up he wanted to kiss him senseless.

"I came to explain myself and how stupid I am," Kurt shut his eyes for a moment, more tears falling.

"What makes you think I even want to hear it?" Kurt snapped and Blaine almost smiled at the fire in his voice.

"Because you just blinked three times real fast in a row, which mean you are interested in what I have to say." Kurt stared at him and Blaine was rather proud of himself for pulling that bit of knowledge out.

"Fine," Kurt bit and sat up straight and crossed his legs and placed his hands on his top knee. And Blaine would have thought he was sexy as hell if the situation wasn't so serious.

"First of all, I am so, so sorry," Kurt met his eyes for a moment before looking back at the wall.

"Well I'm not going to forgive you." Blaine flinched, despite knowing that he deserved that. "Because I already have," Blaine's head snapped up to Kurt who looked rather defeated,

"When you told me you love me and always would, I knew something had to be wrong, I just," Kurt's eyes filled with tears, "I don't know what it was and why you had to dump me over it." The tears spilled over and Blaine couldn't resist rushing over and taking Kurt's hands in his, wiping away the tears with the other. Kurt tensed at first, shying away from his touch, but as Blaine brushed his messy hair out of his face, he softened, looking into Blaine's eyes. They still had love in them, even over the pain and Blaine knew his reflected the same.

"You remember my brother, James?"

"You mean the one that nearly broke the brick wall with my body that night at Breadsticks? Yeah, vaguely." Kurt smiled softly and Blaine's heart leaped, "He threated you, if I didn't break up with you, he said…" Blaine swallowed hard, "that he'd hurt you bad enough to put you in the hospital," Kurt looked at him unsurprised.

"I knew there was more force behind his hold than there had to be," he sighed. "Babe-" Kurt quickly cut himself off after the word, biting his lip. "I can take care of myself." He said softly, looking at his hands.

"I know you can," Blaine said, putting his hand under Kurt's chin to get him to look at him, "I was just scared of losing you in that way."

"So you decided instead to dump me?" Kurt asked annoyed,

"Hey I said I had to explain my stupidity too," Blaine claimed, smiling when Kurt smirked too.

"Ok so where does this leave us? I mean is this just you explaining why we broke up or is this you telling me why and saying we'll figure something out and we can go back to being…us?"

"Your dad and Finn are going to help us, I was kind of hoping you'd tell me shut up after a certain point and kiss me, though of course I understand if you aren't ready for that and you want to take it…"

"Blaine," Kurt cut him off, grabbing his shirt collar, "Shut up," they both smiled as their lips crashed together, immediately performing the dance that they knew so well. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, pulling him impossibly closer, Kurt responded with a soft grunt and held his waist tightly. Suddenly Kurt broke away and looked at Blaine in horror before jumping to his feet, for a minute Blaine thought Kurt had changed his mind, but then Kurt gasped,

"I look awful! I haven't showered since yesterday, and my skin is atrocious." Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt back onto the bed, kissing him again.

"You look beautiful, mon cher," Kurt smiled kissing him back, happily. "Unless of course," Blaine said, separating them, "I can join you in the shower," he smirked. Kurt laughed and kissed him deeply once again,

"I'd hoped you would," he claimed, pulling them up, not breaking the kiss and they went into the bathroom, both happy for the first time, all week.

_Yay! We all knew they wouldn't stay apart for long And I know it's a bit fast, but they love each other, and despite Blaine being a twit, Kurt still loves him so…. But the next chapter is my favorite! But please review this one first._


	7. Papa Bear

_This chapter really isn't as good as it was in my head. But it's as good as it's going to get, so I hope you enjoy! I don't own any of this, please review._

Kurt and Blaine came out from the basement, both with their hair still wet from the shower, and Burt saw and said nothing due to the smile that glowed on his son's face. Their hands were linked, with their fingers intertwined, their arms were also joined, and Burt knew Blaine wouldn't be going back to Dalton that night. He probably wouldn't go back for a while, and really, though he would never say it aloud, if Blaine kept Kurt smiling like he was in that moment, Burt didn't mind at all. Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt on the cheek, almost hesitantly, as though he was unsure Kurt would let him. But Kurt grinned and turned to give Blaine a quick kiss on the lips and Blaine lit up even brighter and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder. It didn't appear that either of them had noticed Burt but as soon as Blaine saw him, his face fell and he straightened up, and Burt saw his body shift slightly towards Kurt who smirked.

"Hey Dad," Kurt smiled, pulling at Blaine's arm.

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine nodded shyly. Both Kurt and Burt snorted a laugh, before Kurt let out a full giggle which left Blaine's knees wobbly.

"You don't have to call me Mr. Hummel again Blaine, we'll pretend last week didn't happen, how's that?" Burt asked and Kurt's face fell a bit,

"I second that." And suddenly Blaine once again felt horrible and he wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulder, burying his face in the crease of the younger boy's neck.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered, wishing he could redo that week and erase the pain he'd forced upon Kurt.

"I told you I forgive you, babe," Kurt replied, forcing Blaine's face tenderly out of his neck and facing him. "But I think maybe we do need to do something about James," he admitted, kissing Blaine lightly.

"James?" Burt asked before he could stop himself, knowing he probably shouldn't mettle in his son's love life, but if James had something to do with their breakup, Burt wouldn't take it too well. The boys met eyes and clasped their hands together once more, before turning back to Burt.

"The reason I broke up with him," Blaine professed, nervously. Kurt pulled him over to the couch where they sat opposite of Burt, who sat with his fist on his chin, waiting for them to continue. A part of him, albeit microscopic, wondered if Blaine had done the unthinkable and cheated on Kurt. Burt knew Blaine loved his son, that clearly wasn't the problem, but everyone screws up, but Blaine wouldn't do that to Kurt, not even if he were drunk, and Burt knew Blaine didn't drink.

"Well it all started last Friday night…" Kurt began.

Burt listened to the situation, scowling and clenching his fist when they got to the part where Mr. Anderson had taken them outside.

"He's no father," the mechanic growled and Blaine couldn't help but smile gratefully. But when Blaine explained what James had threatened, he nearly put Kurt in front of him to protect himself as Burt leaped to his feet with a roar of anger.

"Dad," Kurt rose with him, grabbing Burt's shoulders. "Please, deep breath, it's ok," Kurt still worried about Burt's heart, even over a year later.

"Blaine, do you think he would actually-?" Burt left it opened ended, unable to say aloud what he was thinking.

"I-I-" Blaine looked from one Hummel man to the other, swallowing hard. "Yes," was all he managed to get out before Burt started to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, his voice going an octave higher than usual, his hand holding desperately onto Burt's arm.

"I'm going to find this little shit and his father and give them a piece of my mind," Kurt didn't know if it were possible to be more proud and have so much love for his father than in that moment.

"Then I'm going with you," Kurt claimed, but Blaine jumped to his feet instantly.

"No!" He now grabbed Kurt's free hand and held it urgently. "What if…" Kurt almost smiled at Blaine's panic, instead he kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Nothing is going to happen to me with my dad there," Blaine inhaled deeply, knowing that Kurt was right, but he was still wouldn't let him go alone.

"I'm going too. I can't wait here, not knowing what's going on." Blaine said, stubbornly, though he looked up at Burt to make sure it was all right with him. Burt nodded, smiling softly, glad this man was back in his son's life. Kurt quickly rejoined their hands and turned to his father,

"We're going too," Kurt said firmly, leaving no room for argument. Burt nodded, motioning to the door.

"Hey, wait for me," Finn called, grabbing his jacket.

"Finn," Kurt said softly, "You don't have to get mixed up in all of this." Finn gave Kurt a look that told Kurt he might have just hurt Finn's feelings.

"This is my family too, and you are my brother, and you," he motioned to Burt, "are the only dad I've known, and if someone threatens my family, I am going to be a part of it." Kurt looked at Finn, his eyes slightly wide, before throwing his arms around a now surprised Finn.

"Thank you," he whispered softly into Finn's ear, then pulled away looking at Blaine, "For everything." He continued, letting Finn know that he knew what Finn had done about Blaine.

"Like I said, I'm a part of it, I couldn't listen to you cry yourself to sleep every night and not do anything about it." Finn admitted, sheepishly, smiling softly as Kurt once again wrapped his arm around Blaine's back.

"So are you boys ready to go now?" Burt asked, indicating the open door.

"Yes," they all said together.

"Do you even know where my dad lives?" Blaine asked, not putting it passed Burt to have done full background checks on him and his family when Kurt introduced him as his boyfriend.

"No, you can give me the address on the way," Burt said, leading the way out the door. "We'll be back later, Carole," he called back. Before she had the chance to answer they were all heading to the car. Blaine and Kurt's arms both looped behind the other's waist, as though in fear if they let go they wouldn't have made up and this would all be a dream.

"Il va être tout droit," _It will be all right, _Kurt promised, sensing Blaine's anxiety of the situation.

"Vous ne savez pas que" _You don't know that," _Blaine replied softly, almost regretting coming back and putting not only Kurt, but now Burt and Finn in danger.

"Arrêtez d'être si sacrément noble," _Stop being so damn noble, _Kurt demanded. "I know what you are thinking, and we are going to be fine, all of us. I'm tougher than i look." Blaine nodded slowly, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop these stubborn men from going to that house. The least he could do was go and protect them, and he would do whatever it took to do that.

Blaine gave Burt directions and an hour and a half later they stood in front of a one story brick house and Blaine could feel his heart beating faster and faster and apparently Kurt could too.

"Baby, please, we are going to be ok, I promise," Kurt whispered, close to his ear so that Burt couldn't hear them.

"I love you," Blaine replied, his eyes closing as they placed their foreheads together, their noses brushing.

"And nothing that happens here today is going to change that, or the fact that I love you," Kurt soothed and Blaine couldn't help but smile and he nodded.

"Ready, boys?" Burt asked considerately, seeing the hesitation. Kurt paused looking at Blaine who had opened his eyes and was drowning in Kurt's oceans.

"Yes, we're ready," Blaine said quietly, nodding at Burt, and slowly opened the car door, not releasing Kurt's hand and pulling him out of his side. Kurt didn't argue, and just followed, letting Blaine squeeze as tightly as he needed to. Burt got in front of them almost immediately and got to the door first and Blaine inhaled sharply when it opened.

"Can I help-" Mr. Anderson broke off when he saw his son, "Blaine? What are you doing here?" His voice was falsely pleasant, and no one had missed the look he'd given Kurt and Blaine's joined hands.

"Hello, I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's father, I heard you met my son last week," Mr. Anderson skeptically took Burt's hand and shook it, "This is my other son, Finn,"

"Yes, I met Kurt, very nice young man." Mr. Anderson nodded at Kurt and Finn who nodded back, Blaine however just tightened his grip.

"I'm actually not here to talk to you about that, I was hoping to talk about your other son, James," Burt continued. Mr. Anderson took a moment to look slightly confused, but then moved out of the doorway and made a motion to let them in. They were then offered seats, Burt, Kurt, and Blaine took the couch, Finn to the recliner, and Mr. Anderson took the love seat.

"What has James got to do with all of you being here?" Mr. Anderson asked cordially.

"Well it seems that he threatened my son, to the point that he said he'd put him in the hospital." Burt said, trying his hardest to keep his anger in check,

"I won't say I'm completely surprised, he was furious that I let Blaine and Kurt go the other night." Mr. Anderson explained, "He's always been harsher about Blaine's condition."

"Condition?" Finn snarled, already angry at the situation, and the man's attitude was doing nothing to help. Though normally very gentle natured, Finn had learned his lesson the hard way that bigotry isn't something to be taken lightly.

"Yes, the unbalance chemicals in the brain that cause homosexuality, I was hoping that in time, Blaine would allow me to get him some treatment," Blaine didn't hide his hurt very well, as he shut his eyes into a flinch, and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder. But all of that was over looked due to Finn and Burt's reaction. They both stood, glaring furiously,

"Treatment!" Burt yelled, "What the hell kind of treatment-" Suddenly a delicate hand on his stopped the words on the older man's tongue. He looked down at Kurt who looked calmly back, but Burt could see the pleading not to say something that could cause more damage that good. Burt took a deep breath and motioned for a scowling Finn to sit back down. Slowly they both did and Kurt nodded gratefully.

"James threatened my son," Burt said, obviously struggling to keep him voice steady, "And I will not stand for that, no matter what your beliefs on homosexuality are." Mr. Anderson noticed Kurt kiss Blaine's hand, lightly and scowled.

"James!" Mr. Anderson called and a couple of seconds later Blaine's brother entered the living room, and quickly saw Blaine and Kurt, and recognized they were still together. He raised an eyebrow to Blaine who just glared back.

"Problem, Dad?" James asked, but suddenly Finn jumped back to his feet and grabbed James by the shirt and slammed him into the closest wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" Finn screamed with such anger that even the adults were too shocked to move. "He is 17 freaking years old! And you threaten to send him to the hospital!" Then Finn's hand revved back and James turned his head, bracing himself. But a hit never came, instead a familiar hand, grabbed his wrist. Kurt had stood as well, stopping his brother,

"It's not going to change anything," he whispered.

"It will make me feel better," Finn said, heatedly.

"Yeah but they will probably press charges against you, and I won't let you have to deal with all that crap for me, just come sit down," Kurt requested. Finn couldn't understand how this teenager could be so calm towards these people, Kurt had the power to make someone feel an inch tall with words, so why was he letting them say these things. Why was he stopping Burt and Finn from giving them the beatings they deserved. Whatever the reason, Finn would respect it, and he slowly released James, but not before giving him a look with so much distain in it, that Kurt was glad he'd never been its recipant. James didn't seem to care and straightened his shirt indignantly, joining his father on the love seat.

"James, this man is under the impression that you threatened his son," Mr. Anderson explained, now a bite to his tone as he glared at Finn.

"I don't even know his son," James remarked smartly.

"Kurt, you prick," Blaine said between his teeth. James chuckled,

"Oh yeah, him."

"I was there the entire time, he never spoke to Kurt," Mr. Anderson said, his voice now slightly more grating.

"It was the day after, Dad, he came to Dalton with two of his goons and threatened to…" Blaine paused, his hand clenching once again, to tighten its hold. "Hurt Kurt if I didn't break up with him." Mr. Anderson raised his eyebrows,

"While I would never condone violence," he looked directed at Finn who appeared to be considering laying into Mr. Anderson next, but a glance from Kurt and he sat further back in the chair, releasing a heavy exhale. Mr. Anderson turned back to the couch, "I don't see why that is such a bad idea, for you two to break up." James smirked condescendingly, nodding firmly at Blaine.

"Excuse me?" Burt hissed, and everyone in the room tensed at Burt's tone. Everyone else but Kurt tensed in apprehension, Kurt tensed in worry, worry for his father's heart and the chance of Burt hearing hateful things that Kurt tried almost in vain to keep hidden from his father

"Mr. Hummel, you clearly have no problem with your son's disease, I however, want to help mine." Kurt hadn't planned on talking but his mouth had other plans,

"It is NOT a disease!" he snapped, knowing his father disapproved of his disrespect, "We are attracted to men, the same way you are attracted to women, there is nothing wrong with us!"

"That is an opinion, young man," Mr. Anderson said with an air of arrogance in his voice. "I am sure that James only thought he was doing what he thought was best for his brother." He motioned to James who sat smugly with his arms over his chest and his legs spread.

"You are supporting him?" Blaine said in disbelief, "He said he'd put Kurt in the hospital, he said he'd make sure he could only eat through a straw!" Kurt flinched slightly at this new knowledge and Burt looked as if he were about to explode. "HOW COULD YOU BE MORE OK WITH THAT THAN YOU ARE WITH ME BEING IN LOVE?" Blaine was now screaming and Kurt gently wrapped his arm around Blaine's back, rubbing comforting circles between his shoulder blades.

"You are not in love with him son, that is the sickness talking, and maybe if you did stay away from him, you'd see that it was just a phase." Burt stared in horror and fury at the words coming from the man's mouth about his own son.

"Fags can't fall in love, it's just a sick, disgusting lust," James said coldly.

"You are an ass," Kurt growled at James, then turned to Mr. Anderson, "And you, you are a hateful, bigoted mother-"

"Kurt," Burt cut him off, Kurt looked at his father who shook his head calmly, "Don't sink to their level," Kurt exhaled deeply and sat back from the position where he had leaned forward angrily. "I, however, have no problem with that." Burt continued. "You are a hateful, bigoted, mother fucker who can't see past his own homophobia to see what a wonderful son he has!" Blaine looked up surprised at Burt's words, "Do you know that he is a straight A student? Do you know that he is the lead singer of the glee club at his school? Do you know that his favorite movie is Apollo 13 or that his favorite food is spaghetti? Did you know any of this? Or are you just too fucking blinded to only see his sexuality. He loves my son, whether you want to believe it or not. And my son loves him. And I'll be DAMNED if I'm going to let a couple of close-minded, shit faces like you ruin what they have!" Burt stood once again looking very much like a bear willing to defend his cubs at any cost, "Now, I hear of you coming within 100 yards of either of these men, and I will blow your fucking brains out." And James stared up at the man, rightly terrified, and Mr. Anderson didn't look like he was doing much better. "I hope you come to your senses one day, but if you don't, I'll gladly call Blaine _my_ son. Regardless of what happens in the future, with them, Blaine will always be welcome in my home, and you pissants, you will both die alone and miserable, as you deserve to." He stabbed his finger in Mr. Anderson's face, "We, as parents have one job that we shouldn't be able to mess up. Sure we are going to make mistakes, letting them get away with something, or punishing them too harshly. But there is one thing that every parent is SUPPOSED to be able to do without really trying. And that is to love our children unconditionally. They are going to face scrutiny their entire lives, not just for being gay, but for other things they may do. But as their fathers, we aren't supposed to judge them, we forgive their mistakes and accept their choices, and everything they are, because they are our CHILDREN and that is enough of a reason to love them. Look at me, do you think I look like the type of man to accept homosexuality easily? No! It was hard for me to accept, but I would NEVER turn him away, ever. And you have failed at the one thing we shouldn't be able to fail at. And I hope one day, you see that." He took Kurt's arm and pulled the two shocked teenagers up and directed them and Finn out the door first, leaving a silent Mr. Anderson and James alone.

As soon as they were out the door, Kurt threw his arms around Burt's neck,

"You are the best, I love you." He said softly, Burt hugged his son tightly back, knowing that no matter what his son was, he could never, not love him. When they parted, Blaine held out his hand,

"Thank you," he murmured, but Burt smiled and pulled him into a hug as well.

"I meant what I said, I do consider you a third son," Blaine looked at his boyfriend's father, slightly surprised, and couldn't resist hugging him again, quickly brushing the tears that fell as they detached.

"Sorry," Blaine muttered, embarrassed but Burt put a comforting arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"You know, I sure it's hard for you, to hear you own father and brother say those awful things, but if it makes you feel better, I'm glad you're gay, I honestly don't know where Kurt would be without you." Blaine smiled, as they both looked back at Kurt who grinned, winking sweetly. "Let's go home," the words had been said before, and they would be said again, but for Blaine, although he had his mom's house to go to, for the first time, he wondered if maybe he was indeed going home. To a place where he was accepted 100% of the time. His mom was great, she really was, but Blaine had never felt as safe and cared about than he did when he was at the Hummel's and now, he was a part of them, and he prayed that Burt had meant what he said about Blaine always being welcome, though he had no intention of letting the fierce soprano go.

"You know, I always wondered where Kurt got his tongue from. You are normally so…quiet, I assumed he got it from his mom, but I can see now who he did get it from," Blaine said as they began to walk to the car. Burt chuckled,

"Yeah, well I was never able to be quite as eloquent as Kurt, but my mouth has gotten me in more trouble, especially when I was younger." Blaine laughed, trying to imagine young Burt, and picturing Kurt when he showed him the outfit he'd wore when he was "straight".

"I imagine you got your point across just as well as he does," Blaine grinned as Burt slapped his back affectionately and laughed.

Kurt and Finn were a few steps behind, in their own conversation.

"Why did you stop me from hitting him? Or you dad from giving it to Mr. Anderson?" Finn asked, watching his brother for signs of anger. Kurt instead sighed sadly and looked back at Finn,

"You think I didn't want you to? Hell I wanted both of you to pummel them into the ground, but…" Kurt paused, biting his lip and looking at Blaine, "Mr. Anderson is his father, and James is his brother. No matter what they say or do, they are still his family. Even if you and Dad were like that towards me, I would never want to see you hurt. It hurts him enough that they reject him, he doesn't need to have to watch them get the crap kicked out of them too." Finn paused, looking at Kurt in awe,

"You're amazing, you know that?" Finn asked, throwing his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," Kurt grinned, playfully. Finn moved to ruffle his hair and Kurt quickly maneuvered out of his hold, "You touch my hair, and I swear to you Finn, you will find out first hand how hard I can kick a ball." Finn's eyes widened at the threat but slowly he smirked,

"James had no idea who he was threatening, remind me to let him know one day." Kurt chuckled as he climbed into the backseat of the car once again. Blaine instantly had his arms wrapped around Kurt's neck, his face buried in Kurt's hair,

"Thank you for being mine." Kurt recognized the gratefulness for everything that Kurt had done today, from forgiving him, to stopping his father and Finn from physically hurting Mr. Anderson and James. He wrapped his own arms around Blaine's waist, turning his head so that their foreheads and noses were touching, and their lips brushed each other's ghostly.

"I love you, and all the anger and hate on earth can't change that." Blaine smiled softly, leaning forward to deepen a kiss, which Kurt happily returned. Burt and Finn met eyes and smiled at the couple, oblivious in the backseat. They were two very different people. One liked to wear runway styles, while the other stuck with a uniform. One wore his emotions on his sleeves, the other internalized. One taught the other courage to be yourself, the other taught the other courage to stand up for yourself. One liked salad and vegetables, the other liked chesseburgers and fries. One had a father and brother that loved and accepted him for exactly who he was, the other, now did too. The boys were different, but they fit, and they loved each other, and the differences didn't matter.

_Eh… Ok you've already read this far, please review! The next chapter will be better I promise, even if it hasn't been written _


	8. Breakfastof sorts

_Ok this begins with a slight argument and ends with unashamed lusting. No actually smut, but talk of it, and lots of heavy kissing. So there you go. Hope you enjoy it! I don't own anyone in this chapter, they are all Ryan's. _

Blaine opened his eyes, blinking against the light that had awoken him. But he found that for the first time in a week, he was glad he was waking up, because there was a familiar arm around his torso, and a familiar hand playing with his hair. They were both naked and Blaine was pretty sure Kurt had to be sore after last night, make up sex, mixed with "god, I missed you sex," mixed with "I won't anyone hurt you" sex, though he didn't know if that was a type of sex, he had told Kurt that several times. The first time had been slow, enjoying being together again, but then Kurt had gotten a bit commanding and it had turned into fast and rough sex, they both had bruises on their hips and Blaine had scratches on his back to prove it. He glanced at the clock, 6:13am, but a pair of blue eyes met his and he didn't care about the early hour.

As he looked at the man who had given him those marks, he wondered if he had misinterpreted Kurt's words the night before, as he was looking at Blaine like he was scared and angry, even if he was holding him close.

"Morning," Blaine breathed, wondering if Kurt was just going to come out and say why he looked like he was unsure whether he should run or fight or if Blaine was going to have to drag it out of him. Kurt blinked several times,

"Good morning," he replied almost inaudibly.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked, cupping Kurt's cheek with his hand, relieved when Kurt not only didn't flinch or pull away but leaned into the contact. "I got a little rough last night," Kurt smirked and Blaine sighed in relief, at least that wasn't the problem, at least he hadn't hurt the man he loved so much.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I mean it's going to hurt to sit today, but that's all right, you screaming my name the way you did last night makes up for it." Kurt grinned cheekily, Blaine smirked and kissed him softly,

"You don't suppose your family heard do you?" He asked, looking nervously towards the stairs.

"If they did I don't think they would care, I think they are just all too glad I'm not a mopey bitch anymore," Kurt chuckled, but it was dry and hollow, and somehow told Blaine he was about to find out why Kurt looked angry and scared. "Are you going to do that every time something happens?" He wasn't meeting Blaine's eyes and it seemed like he was trying to not get pissed or maybe he was trying not to cry.

"Wha-" Blaine began but Kurt continued,

"I get it was our brother, and I get that you knew he was serious, but what you should have done was come straight over here and _told_ me what was going on, instead of smashing my heart into a million pieces. I know he told you he was watching, but damn it Blaine, Dad could have done something. Finn could have done something. And I spent the entire week trying to rack my brain for what I had done wrong, for what I had said or done that could have made you break up with me without warning. Then I thought of signs that you had found someone else," Blaine opened his mouth to rebuttal, but Kurt wasn't done. "Then I thought maybe it was a one night stand, that's why there were no signs, but then I knew you'd been with me the night before until 12 and then 30 minutes back to Dalton and I knew that couldn't be it either. And it _killed _me to think I fucked up without knowing it. I finally worked it down to that you finally figured out you are too good for me and I-" Kurt was nearly sobbing by this point and Blaine refused to listen anymore.

"Don't you dare say that, Kurt Hummel," Kurt met his eyes for the first time, they were full of tears and slightly wide at the intensity of his boyfriend's voice. "We have had this argument a hundred times and every time I tell you that I am NOT too good for you, neither of us is perfect, and neither of us is better than the other. We have flaws, you can be a drama queen and I can be a prick, your feet are cold and I grind my teeth. When I'm scared, I run." Kurt stared, the tears now gone, "When I think you could get hurt I run as far and as fast as I can from you, you know that." Kurt shut his eyes, thinking of the time, three months into their relationship when Blaine got it in his head that in the end he was just going to break Kurt's heart and so he decided to leave him before they both got too involved. Of course that time, Kurt had still been at Dalton and had nearly broken down Blaine's door, before coming in a demanding an answer. They had yelled and had their first "real" fight as a couple but when it was over they curled up in the bed and watched Harry Potter, and Kurt had discovered that after finding one of Blaine's major shortcomings, he still loved him just as much.

"So is this how it's going to be from now on? Anytime we're together and someone calls us fags or tells us we're going to hell, or that we're disgusting and should be ashamed. Every time someone says they hope we die of A.I.D.S., are you going to run? Because let me tell you, Blaine Samuel Anderson, there's only going to be so many times that I'm going to come after you." He paused, "I was planning on coming to Dalton eventually, once I could walk up the stairs without crying, I knew if I didn't I would fall at your feet a blithering mess. And I don't like to show weakness, not if I can help it." Blaine nodded, unable to count the times Kurt had put on a cold mask in order to keep up the lie that he was fine. It was a mask he always wore on his mother's birthday, as well as he deathday, and it was a mask he wore when someone called them fags or told them they were going to hell. "Look, I love you, and if James comes after me with a fucking machine gun, I am still going to love you and tell him to go screw himself." Blaine shut his eyes this time, flinching violently at the image of his lover mowed down with a gun. Kurt's hand on his face caused him to open his eyes again. "So tell me now, are you going to leave me alone if I ever get hurt, are you going to run because you're scared I might die. Because I need to prepare myself to be in a hospital bed after being beat to hell, without my boyfriend by my side." Blaine didn't realize he had tears falling down his face until Kurt wiped them away.

"No, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not saying I'm not going to freak out if something like that happens, I'm not saying I won't shut down if someone tells us they hate us just for being gay. And if we go out to dinner tonight, I'm not going to hold your hand, or kiss you, or wrap my arm around your waist, but I am going to love you, for as long as I can. And I'm going to text or call you a thousand times a day to make sure you are all right, because if I ever lost you and it was my fault, I'd never forgive myself." Kurt smiled softly, kissing him lightly,

"I wish you would do this more," he whispered, Blaine looked at him, confused,

"What spill my guts all over you?"

"Yep," Kurt nodded, "Open up to me, tell me what's on your mind, tell me when you're scared or when you want to be as far away from me as you can. Then I can help fix it," Kurt explained, Blaine sighed.

"Can you promise to be careful, and carry mace, and don't put yourself in compromising positions if you can help it," he begged.

"Can you stop being such a worry wart? And if anything does happen, I never want you say it was your fault, it won't be. If I get hurt it'll be because someone, maybe James, hates me for being gay, and I was gay before I met you, and as far as I can tell I'll be gay for the rest of my life, and you didn't make me gay any more than I made you gay." Blaine nodded, but Kurt could tell he was unconvinced, so he sighed heavily and kissed him long and deep, taking over the kiss as Blaine allowed his tongue in. A few minutes later Kurt separated them, quickly, had Blaine not been laying down, he had the feeling he would have fallen. "How about I fix us breakfast, and we just… hang out," Kurt suggested. Blaine pulled him back down, kissing him again, bringing out a surprised grunt from the countertenor.

"All right, my little housewife," Blaine said when they parted again, "fix your hard working man a hardy home cook meal." Kurt smirked wickedly,

"I'd say you needed it, Dear, after such a vigorous workout last night." Blaine grinned,

"I'd have to say you worked just as hard as I did." Kurt leaned down and kissed him once again, having missed the taste of his lips the last week. "I love you," Blaine breathed into the kiss, his hand grabbing Kurt's hair, tugging it gently.

"I love you too," Kurt said, ending the kiss and this time rolling off the bed and going over to his dresser. Blaine followed suit, pulling on the pair of jeans he had on the day before, grabbing one of Kurt's tee-shirts, knowing Kurt didn't mind. They would share smiles and looks, knowing that despite both still being flawed, their love overrode that.

Blaine sat on the stool, as Kurt cooked happily, fixing turkey bacon, French toast, fried eggs and chopped fruit. When the soprano had his back turned, Blaine walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around the small waist of his boyfriend. Although Kurt was a few inches taller than him, he could easily kiss Kurt's neck and took full advantage of that fact. Kurt already had a light hickey from the night before and part of Blaine was proud of that, Kurt was his. Kurt tilted his head to the side in pleasure as Blaine sucked delicately on the place just below his ear that Kurt loved so much.

"Blaine…" Kurt whimpered as Blaine nibbled Kurt's ear lobe teasingly. Blaine loved his name when it was said in Kurt's voice, particularly when he sounded desperate for more. Blaine put his hands up Kurt's shirt, sliding them up Kurt's abs and up to his chest. Kurt released a moan when Blaine bit down carefully on the soft skin that joined Kurt's neck to his shoulder. He then licked the place he bit, soothing it, as well as getting Kurt's taste, oh how he loved that taste, on his tongue. Kurt turned in his arms, looking at the curly haired Warbler, before capturing Blaine's willing lips with his own. Not really even asking permission but taking advantage of Blaine's already slightly parted mouth and plunged his tongue into the familiar mouth. Blaine groaned into the kiss, using his own tongue to play with Kurt's. At this action, Kurt grunted, his hand going to the back of Blaine's neck and trying to impossibly deepen the kiss, which was rather loud and messy but neither boy seemed to care, as Blaine grinded against Kurt wantonly. A throat clearing causing them jump apart, Kurt wiped his bottom lip, bashfully as Blaine did the same, ducking his head. It was Carole who was smiling brightly at the couple who had now turned red, but both had a smile of their own on their face.

"Good morning, boys," Carole said, entering the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of the coffee, Kurt had fixed. "You're both up early for a Sunday," she stated, Kurt shrugged,

"I just woke up early and we had a talk and I decided to fix breakfast."

"Looks like you two have picked up where you left off," she said teasing playfully, smirking as both boys blushed deeper, as Kurt flipped over the bacon and Blaine busied himself by pouring juice. "So I'll leave you boys to it, and keep Burt from coming in here for a while," she winked and Kurt looked up at her and grinned,

"Thanks, Carole." She nodded and headed back to her own bedroom, smiling, glad they had made up and were clearly back to where they had been before the break up.

It was an hour later when Burt and Carole both walked in to find the breakfast, forgotten on the table, as Blaine had himself pressed against the counter, his hands behind him on the counter as a type of brace as Kurt leaned against him, his own hand on top of Blaine's, their fingers intertwined, their tongues each taking turns exploring the others already well known mouths.

"I love you," Kurt murmured, pulling away, but not before kissing Blaine's cheek.

"I love you more," Blaine replied, smirking, knowing what he was starting.

"That's not possible, Babe," Kurt teased, moving his hands from Blaine's to grab the other boy's belt loops, Kurt's parents still going unnoticed. Blaine decided to retaliate by grabbing Kurt's ass and pulling them even closer, Kurt released a sharp gasp, flinching.

"Oh shit, shit, shit shit," Blaine cursed, realizing what he'd done. "God, I am so sorry," Burt narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going on, Carole took her arm and linked it with his trying to pull him away from the kitchen to let the boys continue in private.

"For what?" Kurt asked, shrugging,

"I knew I was too rough last night," Blaine admitted and Burt stopped following Carole and turned quickly to them, but they were now in a place that even if Blaine and Kurt had been interested in seeing them, they wouldn't be able to. Burt and Carole however could see and hear just fine.

"Blaine, don't be ridiculous, you know as well as I do I was the one that was um… demanding. What was it I said, I think it was 'I'm not made of glass damn it, harder'" Kurt giggled and Burt shut his eyes at the unnerving words he was hearing, it was like a train wreck he didn't want to see, but he couldn't look away.

"Yeah well," Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, kissing him delicately, "I still don't think Burt Hummel would be too fond of knowing."

"Oh come on, he knows we do it," Kurt reminded him, smiling warmly at the man he loved.

"Yeah but you are still his little boy," Blaine replied.

"Well what can I say, Daddy's little boy likes it rough," Kurt growled, chuckling, that is until Burt let out a horrified, and loud,

"Oh my God!" Kurt spun around and Blaine released Kurt as though he was suddenly toxic. Carole stood blushing as Burt stood there scowling, and neither parents missed the fact that Kurt put himself in front of Blaine.

"Dad-" Kurt breathed in the same high, strained voice he had used when Burt caught him dancing to 'Single Ladies'. Burt however looked passed Kurt and narrowed in on Blaine, who was bright red and flinching.

"Blaine, you. Me. My room. Right now." Burt demanded, pointing down the hallway.

"Dad," Kurt interfered at the same time Carole said,

"Burt," but Burt was having none of it.

"Blaine-" he said once again and Blaine nodded approaching Burt, trying not to shake, but he knew he was failing.

"Dad, please, it-" But Burt shook his head and jabbed his finger once again towards his room, glaring at Blaine. Kurt caught Blaine's arm, Blaine turning slowly to him, "I'll be right outside the door, yell if anything happens." Kurt whispered so that Burt and Carole couldn't hear. Not that it would have mattered Carole was hissing at Burt,

"You push that boy away from Kurt and he will never forgive you, and I won't until he does." Blaine nodded at Kurt and Burt just looked at Carole before turning back to Blaine. Blaine shrunk at Burt's stare, but walked passed him, feeling as though he was walking to his own execution. He'd just gotten Kurt back, he couldn't bear to lose him again. He jumped and flinched as the bedroom door slammed shut, quickly turning so he was facing Burt.

"I apologize that you heard that, we shouldn't have been talking like that when someone could have walked in," Blaine said humbly.

"He's my son," Burt said, his voice not harsh or upset, it was if he was merely stating a fact.

"Yes, sir, and he's my boyfriend, and I would never ever do anything that he didn't want to." Blaine stated, biting his bottom lip hesitantly.

"Have a seat," Burt motioned to the chair that sat against the wall in the corner. Blaine obeyed, sitting, clasping his hands together, wishing more than anything that Kurt was there like he was yesterday, holding his hand. "I need to ask you some questions, some I'm sure I'm not going to _want_ to know the answer to, but feel like I need to know, to make sure my son is safe." Blaine didn't argue and nodded respectfully.

"Do you two use- handcuffs," Blaine blushed furiously at Burt's question,

"Um, yes," Blaine murmured before correcting himself, "Well, he likes them, I don't, so when he…" Blaine looked at Burt searching for a reaction beyond uncomfortable, but found none so he continued, "tops, we don't use them, but… occasionally, I'll tie him up."

"What about…" Burt buried his face in his hands, "Toys," Blaine almost smiled at that question but had enough sense not to before answering,

"If you mean dildos, no sir, we've used cock rings before, but that's about the extent of it, except the cuffs." Burt exhaled and Blaine was almost positive it was in relief. "Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked shyly, Burt nodded, waiting, "Why are you asking me this, why not ask Kurt?" Burt smirked,

"Because you are scared of me, and Kurt wouldn't answer me, he'd had left by now." Blaine chuckled,

"That's very true, anything else?" Burt paused,

"About this…rough stuff," Blaine inhaled, he knew this was coming, this after all was the reason he was here. Blaine nodded, "It was Kurt's idea?" Burt winced, and Blaine sighed, knowing he was going to have to explain to his boyfriend's father just how he and Kurt's sex life worked.

"Yes, Kurt likes it rough, but he hates the type of lube that tingles, he likes handcuffs, but hates gags. We talked about all of this, before we had sex the second time, the first time, I mean, it was slow and great, but… that was four months ago. We talk about things like that. If we hear about something we want to try, we talk to each other about it. And if one of us doesn't want to, we don't. No ifs, ands, of buts, he says 'slow down' I slow down, I say 'Stop' he stops, the bedroom is where we listen to each other the most I'd say. I mean, we are the only two people who see each other at our most vulnerable, no one else, and we would never take advantage of that. I love him, more than anything, and I would never hurt him, not like that." Blaine promised,

"He was sore," Burt whispered taken aback at the honesty Blaine had just spoken.

"Yes, sir, but that happens, when I say hurt I mean… do something he doesn't want, not stop when he asks me to, not loosen my grip when he says to. Maybe those things wouldn't physically hurt him, but to disrespect him by not hearing him during the times he is completely exposed to me, that is something I would _never_ do. And neither would he, that isn't how we work." Burt nodded, smirking and shaking his head,

"I guess I shouldn't be that surprised," Blaine looked at the older man, confused, "We both fell in love with pale, sweet, delicate looking sopranos who are a bit…wild in bed." Blaine's eyes widened as his eyes found a picture of Kurt's mother, Burt noticed a chuckled. "Yeah, it shocked me when she…revealed that about herself," Blaine smirked,

"I can relate, I mean innocent, angelic things that turn into tigers in the bedroom." He quickly blushed and ducked his head when he remembered who he was talking to, but Burt laughed, it was almost as if this broke the tension.

"There were a few times I swore she was trying to kill me, she had the endurance of a marathon runner." Blaine smirked,

"Like mother, like son. I never thought, as an eighteen year old I'd be begging him to let me sleep." Burt shook his head, laughing a bit,

"Oh the things I learned about my son today…" he moaned. "But I'm glad to hear how you treat each other, and you always wear a condom right?" Burt verified for good measure.

"Yes sir, of course." Blaine nodded, a small smile on his face, there was something about this conversation that made him think that maybe Burt had not only fully accepted that his son was gay, and the things that meant, but he was also ok with it.

"All right, now, one more question," Blaine waited for Burt, who smirked, "Is that French toast ok to eat?" Blaine laughed,

"Yeah, the kitchen didn't see anything more than some making out." Burt nodded, then motioned for them to exit, but he put his hand on Blaine's shoulder before they opened the door,

"Believe it or not, I am so happy that Kurt has you." Blaine blushed once again, this time for a very different reason. "He is a completely different person since you came around, in a good way, and I just want to thank you." Blaine shook his head this time,

"Kurt is the best thing to ever happen to me, honestly. And if we broke up, my only wish is that he doesn't want me out of his life. If he falls out of love with me that's ok, as long as he is still willing to be my friend." Burt smiled,

"I don't think you have to worry about that right now. He seems to love you plenty,"

"It's mutual," Blaine agreed. The bedroom door opened and Kurt quickly turned, his face searching for any sign of damage, physical or emotion in his boyfriend.

"I returned him, unharmed," Burt promised. Kurt narrowed his eyes suspiciously for a moment, but when Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him into a tender but lingering kiss, Kurt melted.

"What was that for?" Kurt whispered when they parted, aware that his father was still standing there.

"Cause I love you," Blaine answered and Kurt smiled, before turning back to his dad,

"Sorry, dad for…" But Burt shook his head,

"No need, Blaine explained everything, now I'm starving, you two coming or…" Kurt looked at Blaine surprised but nodded to Burt,

"Yeah, we're coming, in a minute." Burt nodded and headed to the kitchen leaving the boys in the hall. "You sure you're all right?" Kurt asked, searching the skin he could see for bruises that he knew wasn't there. His father was tough, but he would never actually hurt Blaine.

"Yes I'm sure, I told you dad about…how we treat each other in bed," Kurt's eyes widened. "And I think he actually approved, I left some stuff out of course," Blaine waggled his eyebrows playfully, kissing Kurt's lips quickly as the countertenor laughed.

"Let's hope so, the man had a heart attack once, I don't think he could handle hearing about _everything_ we do," Kurt smirked.

"Oh and it's genetic apparently," Kurt's eyes widened comically, and his mouth fell open in horror, Blaine chuckled. "Not him, your mom," Blaine explained and Kurt deflated noticeably. "Come on, I'm starving,"

"Everything is probably cold by now," Kurt admitted.

"Everything but you, you're still smoking hot," Blaine claimed, kissing Kurt once again. Kurt chuckled,

"Maybe we should break up more often, if this is what I getwhen you're away for a week, I'm going on vacation," Kurt teased, but they both knew it would be a while before they were willing to be separated again. They had school obviously, but the evenings would be spent together, and once the weekend came, Blaine would be back at Kurt's, as he always was. James was pushed to the back of their mind, he wasn't important in that moment, in fact, he wasn't important at all.

_I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. =D James returns in the next chapter so stay tuned… Please review, you've already read this far, it's just a click away…_


	9. the ally

_This is shorter than I thought it was going to be… I really hope you like Kurt in this one, I did =D I don't own anyone in this story except James, everyone and everything else is Ryan's…_

"Yeah, Babe, I'll be there in a minute," Kurt promised into the phone as he rushed down the street on his way to the small coffee shop. "Don't worry so much, it's been a month," Kurt rolled his eyes, but the truth was, he loved the way Blaine made him promise to be careful, the way he begged him to carry mace. It told that he cared, and it made Kurt feel loved. "Ok, I love you too." He pressed END on his screen before checking for traffic before scurrying across the street. It was pretty quiet for a Saturday, but Kurt didn't really think anything of it, it was Lima, it was always pretty quiet. He was a block away from the coffee shop, and Blaine when a hand grabbed his arm and slammed him into a wall between two buildings. He didn't need to look to know who it was, he'd been expecting it for a while.

"Hello, James," Kurt said, pleasantly, as James pressed his forearm against Kurt's chest to keep him pinned.

"You should have stayed away from my brother, Queer," James growled, but Kurt merely rolled his eyes.

"Queer," he sighed, "How unoriginal, try something that hasn't been thrown at me a thousand times." Then three other boys joined James, all standing with their chests squared and their fist clinched. "Ooh, it takes 4 straight boys to beat up one gay guy." Kurt said, his voice falsely impressed, "I knew I was amazing, but I didn't know I was that awesome." Suddenly James slammed his fist into Kurt's stomach, Kurt collapsed into himself, moaning, Blaine's brother had an arm on him.

"Do you ever shut up?" James asked, annoyed. Kurt smirked, rising back up to full stance,

"Not really, unless I'm tired or pissed at you." He explained panting slightly from the punch, "You know, you're not going to get very far, I just got off the phone with Blaine and he knows I'm almost there, he'll come looking for me."

"Maybe, but by then it'll be too late," James stated, getting right in Kurt's face. Kurt couldn't bring himself to fear these boys, he knew he probably should be, he should be terrified, but his gut, though it ached a bit, told him he was going to be fine.

"Tell me James, before you start reconstructing my face, why you hate me so much," Kurt requested as James shoved him off into one of the other boy's arms, where he was then turned around facing James with two beefy, rough hands on each of his arms.

"Because, you are keeping my brother sick, and our father wants him back," James spat angrily, but Kurt heard it before James could cover it, the jealousy.

"Why would he want Blaine, when he can have a perfect, straight son, who needs 3 of his friends to beat up one 120 lb kid?" Kurt baited, knowing it was dumb, but unable to help himself.

"Shut up," James growled, in a way that sort of reminded Kurt of the way Karofsky had sounded right before he kissed him.

"I touched a nerve there, didn't I?" Kurt continued, the other boys keep their eyes on James waiting for permission. Kurt was well aware that baiting the person who had threatened to put him in the hospital wasn't one of his best ideas, but that's what Kurt did when he was scared. James kept his eyes on Kurt, "That's it isn't it? Even though Blaine is gay, your father loves him more than he loves you." James tensed and opened his mouth but Kurt spoke again, " I mean, he wants to "help" Blaine, does he even notice you James? Does he worry about you, like he does Blaine. Because even though Blaine's gay, he's still better than you'll ever be. When you were younger, Blaine played piano, guitar, he sang, and danced, and he was the apple of your parents' eyes, and you. You were their other son," Kurt almost forgot James could move until a fist collided with his face and he immediately knew he'd have a busted lip. "Oh, that's something your good at," Kurt mocked, "Run home and tell Daddy you can punch the gay guy that's being held back." He chuckled as James, shifted to get a better stance, before punching him hard in the jaw again. Kurt grunted at the pain of his teeth cutting open his gum. He spit the blood out before glaring back up at James. "But you must think I'm an idiot, someone threatens me, and you don't think I prepared," Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Now let's see how this works." Kurt smirked grabbing behind him and pulling down as far as he could, catching the other boy off guard and he flew over Kurt's head. Kurt turned kicking him hard in the groin to make sure he stayed down, the boy curled into himself moaning. "I'll have to thank Noah for teaching me that." Kurt turned, the three other boys crowding him and pulled the mace out of his pocket and aimed at their eyes, he hit two of them who cried out in agony, falling as well, their hands covering their eyes. "Huh, guess we know the answer to that riddle, how many fags does it take to take out four straight guys? Ding, ding, ding, one." Kurt scowled at James and turned the tables, using his forearm to pin a shocked James to the wall. "You come near me or Blaine again, and you are going to wish all I do is knee you," and Kurt kneed James hard in the groin as well, watching as he fell, groaning. He checked to make sure they wouldn't run after him, wiping the blood from his lip, smirking at James, "There was a reason I was made kicker of my high school football team." He exited the ally to immediately see Blaine, who was looking around panicked.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, running over to him, taking his face in his hands. "Oh god, I knew this would happen, I shouldn't have let you walk here alone, I'm so sorry." Kurt kissed him deeply to shut him up,

"It's a split lip, Blaine, I'll live." He grinned impishly and motioned to the ally, "Besides, you boyfriend is far from helpless." Blaine looked hesitantly in the ally to see the guy Kurt had first kicked and James gingerly crawling to their feet. The boys he had maced were attempting to open their eyes before crying out in pain and shutting them again.

"You-" Blaine began, his mouth hanging in surprise. Kurt shrugged in false nonchalance,

"Just another day in the life of Kurt Hummel," Kurt smirked, "He sings, dances, kicks and maces better than anyone." Blaine smiled, kissing his lips lightly,

"I know something else you do better than anyone else too." He pulled Kurt to him and Kurt giggled,

"Well that goes without saying." Blaine laughed happily, turning back to his brother who looked at them angrily. "I hope you find what you're looking for, James," Kurt sighed, "I really do," Blaine looked at Kurt confused before glaring back at James,

"In the meantime, stay the hell away from us." Blaine turned back to Kurt and touched his lip, which had more blood dripping from it. "We need to get you some ice for that," Blaine said fretfully. Kurt checked the lip for more blood with the back of his hand, then looked down at his shirt, before sneering at James,

"You better be glad I didn't get any blood on my shirt, this is a Versace, and I would have flipped my shit if I had." Blaine chuckled, taking his arm and wrapping it around Kurt's back.

"God I love you," Blaine breathed. Kurt smiled and looped his arm around Blaine's back as well, as they started walking towards Blaine's car.

"Well that's good, mon prince charmant, parce que je t'aime plus que tout, and I do believe you are stuck with me." Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt's cheek, lovingly, but then Blaine paused,

"I thought you always said you had a crush on Prince Eric, not Prince Charming." Kurt smirked, wrapping his other arm around Blaine's shoulder, cocooning Blaine.

"Who needs either of them, when I have my own handsome prince," Blaine looked at Kurt,

"Oh you are good." Kurt giggled mischievously, kissing Blaine once again,

"I thought we established that a long time ago." Kurt said playfully, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine still felt bad for Kurt being hurt but as the younger boy looked up at him, his blue eyes wide and yet had a wicked look to them, Blaine knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from what he and Kurt would be doing later that night. And something told Blaine, that was exactly what Kurt was aiming for.

_Ok next chapter is smut, smutty smut, just smut hehe please review this one and tune in for the next chapter. It's good, well I like it…_


	10. Not breakable

_All right, well, this is just smut, smutty smut, smut. Hope you enjoy… I still don't own any of them (Yet) I'm just playing…_

Burt normally wasn't home this early, but the shop had been boring so he'd left, taken Carole flowers at work and then headed home, promising that he wouldn't prepare dinner, after he'd suggested and Carole had reminded him that the last time he'd done that he'd nearly burned the house down. Suddenly the front door opened and Kurt entered, pulling Blaine by the tie he was wearing, kissing him as he walked backwards.

"Kurt, you need to put ice on your lip, and your jaw," Blaine claimed into the kiss, which Kurt deepened, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck so that the other boy couldn't pull away. Burt had tensed at the mention of his son needing ice, but it didn't seem to be bothering Kurt all that much as he grunted in annoyance at Blaine's anxiety.

"Blaine," Kurt said, separating their lips for a moment, "I have my arms around you and my tongue down your throat, are you confused as to what that means?" Blaine flinched, clearly torn at Kurt's injury and by the way Kurt seemed to not care about it.

"I just-" Blaine began but Kurt groaned in frustration before completely parting from Blaine.

"My nickname may be porcelain, but I am NOT breakable. Do you remember when Karosky used to throw me into lockers and I would have bruises covering my entire side and back," Burt scowled at that, he never knew that. "This is nothing compared to that." Kurt claimed, motioning to his face, with Burt now saw bore a cut lips and a faint bruise on his jaw that would be worse soon. "So either you stress and fuss over this small little thing, or you come with me downstairs and I-" the rest was mercifully whispered in Blaine's ear and Burt didn't hear it. Blaine however, seemed to have made his decision as he let out a deep moan and pulled Kurt in for a kiss. The kiss quickly got hot and heavy and Burt turned away, unwilling to interrupt and even less unwilling to watch his child have his face eaten. Though the grunts, moans and hums that were being released from the teenagers were possibly worse than the actual witnessing. "Basement," Kurt muttered, not separating their lips, and instead expertly pressed his thigh against Blaine's hard-on causing Blaine to cry out in pleasure and want. Kurt giggled roguishly as he opened and shut the basement door, the sound of a lock clinking told Burt it was time to leave. Burt may be ok with what his son and Blaine did, but that certainly didn't mean he would listen to it, and he slipped out quietly, not wanting Kurt to know he had just witnessed what he had. Burt loved his son, with everything that he had, but he still knew far more about his love life than he cared to.

Blaine moaned as Kurt's tongue flipped inside his mouth, licking the roof. Blaine hardened the kiss and opened his eyes a crack, seeing Kurt wince a bit and he quickly detached himself.

"You ok?" Blaine asked, instantly going from horny teenager to concerned lover.

"For fuck's sake," Kurt growled, grabbing Blaine's hair roughly so that they were eye to eye, "_Stop _acting like such a damn gentleman, particularly when I am about to fuck you." Blaine smirked and nodded,

"Well then, I guess you are just going to have to show me what the punishment is for not paying attention to your needs," Blaine said, his voice husky with lust.

"Mmmm," Kurt moaned as he kissed Blaine once again, "That is more like it, and I know just what your punishment is going to be," Kurt claimed, "If you don't mind." He corrected, Blaine nodded, bringing either lips together for a hard, emotion releasing kiss. James had tried to make good on his threat and yet he was the one that ended up lying in an ally, whereas Kurt had little more than a cut and a couple of bruises. Blaine grinned at this thought and deepened the kiss, loving the sound it pulled out of Kurt, who returned it whole heartedly. They worked their way to the landing at the bottom of the stairs, having not made it there yet. When they reached the landing, Kurt shoved Blaine into the wall, grinding against him. Blaine couldn't say he was completely surprised, Kurt may pretend to be a proper, well behaved, diva, but Blaine knew what Kurt really was, and it was one of the things Blaine loved about him so much.

Suddenly, Kurt's mouth was attached to his neck and was sucking hard, marking him as though his life depended on it. "I love you," Blaine whispered just before he let out a loud moaned as Kurt sucked particularly hard on a pressure point and Blaine thought he would cum then and there. Kurt smirked proudly_Mine, mine, mine. _Kurt's mind repeated in a mantra in his head as the older boy's taste exploded his tastebud's memories with desire and need. He found Blaine's mouth once more and collided them together once more, tongues battled but Kurt easily won when he wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, being held up by a boy who was quickly losing his mind as Kurt made all the right motions and did all the right things to drive him insane.

"Please," Blaine breathed desperately, moaning against Kurt's lips as Kurt lifted himself up a bit so that none of him was touching Blaine's groin. Blaine nearly screamed in desperation, "Fuck me, fuck me pppplllllleeeeassse," Blaine blathered, trying frantically to get Kurt's clothes off. Kurt kissed along Blaine's jaw line before going over to Blaine's ear and using the tip of his tongue to go around the shell. Blaine gasped and carried Kurt over to the bed, panting heavily in need as he turned and fell on the bed, bringing Kurt with him. Kurt moaned softly and pulled away, Blaine whimpered in pain at the separation.

"Hold on just a second," Kurt growled roughly in his ear with a deep voice that had Blaine trying to get as much friction as his could. "I thought we were going to have a little fun first," Kurt stood and went over to his closet and closed the door.

"Kuuurrrrttttt!" Blaine moaned in need. Barely a minute later, there was the sound of a shoe string being tightened, followed by a tiny grunt of excursion. Then there was a soft gasp which instantly had Blaine's attention. Then his boyfriend, whom in that moment made him feel completely out of his league, exited the closet, wearing nothing but a leather corset, with leather underpants and garters. "This is punishment?" Blaine asked, his voice so tight he was barely understandable. Kurt hesitantly exposed two silk scarves, biting his lip,

"I know you can't do cuffs, but I thought maybe if I just tie them real loose, so you can't touch me." Blaine looked at the scarves then back at Kurt who had come back to the bed. Kurt had been so understanding about why Blaine couldn't be tied up or be gagged, but scarves where different, they were soft and if Blaine was being honest they reminded him of Kurt.

"Ok, just…" Kurt nodded, leaning down and began placing warm opened mouth kisses on Blaine's neck,

"You just say 'no' and they're gone," Kurt promised, before he giggled mischievously and straddled Blaine, kissing his neck once again. It didn't take Blaine long to get back into it, as his hands grabbed the leather contained hips. Kurt let his hand drift down to Blaine's still covered cock, brushing against it lightly. Blaine yelped,

"Please, baby, pllllleeeeassseee!" Blaine knew he was making a fool of himself, whimpering and begging but he couldn't help it. Kurt took the scarves and used them to tickle Blaine's face with a ghostly touch, Blaine smiled as Kurt smiled warmly at him, leaning back down to reconnect their lips, Blaine's hands now travelling to Kurt's back, his fingers gripping the string that held the corset on and he tugged gently, trying to get it undone. But Kurt felt it and pulled away,

"Ah-Ah," Kurt scolded like one would scold a child who was about to touch something they shouldn't. And Kurt sat back just a little, but it caused his butt to hit Blaine's erection just right, Blaine wailed,

"Stop.. fucking… teasing…" Blaine had no sooner got the words out than Kurt had hopped off him and grabbed Blaine's jeans and pulled them off. Blaine gasped as Kurt crawled back up his body, the leather rubbed against his throbbing cock. "Oh my God, are you trying to kill me?" Kurt smiled, kissing up his torso and unbuttoning his shirt at the same time,

"No baby, torture you until you beg me for it, sure but never kill you." He joked, stripping Blaine of his shirt as their lips met once more, and Blaine knew he never had any reason to feel anything other than safe and loved around this man. Kurt hummed into his mouth and Blaine would have given anything to know what he was thinking in that moment. "You're so gorgeous, you know that right?" Kurt whispered, travelling up Blaine, his far too covered torso in front of Blaine's face. Blaine felt a tender hand on his wrist and for a second he tensed but relaxed when Kurt kissed the wrist lightly. "We don't have to do it," Kurt reminded him, waiting for a response.

"No, it's fine, just very loose, please," Blaine requested, knowing this was the ultimate game of trust for him and it was clear Kurt knew that too, as after tying one of his wrist to the bed post, he came back down to Blaine's face, searching for fear, or even discomfort. Blaine smiled softly, using his knee to press Kurt's bulge firmly. Kurt cried out in pleasure and surprise, before doing the same to Blaine, only he used his thigh. Blaine moaned and went to grabbed Kurt, but the one wrist that was tied, remained behind him. He paused, his heart quickening a bit but he inhaled and waved his other hand, letting Kurt know he could continue. Kurt didn't move, waiting for Blaine's real reaction to appear on his face. "Get on with it, before I cum just by looking at you," Kurt grinned, kissing him lightly, and did as he was told. Both hands were now tied, loosely above his head, Kurt respectfully waited for Blaine to adjust to the sensation. However when Blaine thrust his hips upward, Kurt knew it was all right to go on. They had a safe word, though 'no,' or 'stop' always worked just as well, but they figured every couple had to have a safe word that no one but they knew, Blaine knew that if he so much as whispered it, Kurt would instantly stop.

"I love you," Kurt whispered into his ear, letting his body lay on Blaine's so that he was putting a lot of pressure on Blaine's dick.

"Kurt, please, oh my god, please," Blaine begged, trying valiantly to get more friction.

"What do you want, my prince," Kurt asked submissively and Blaine let out an undignified sound somewhere between a scream and a squeak.

"You, naked, now" he panted, pulling at his binds, knowing it wouldn't take much to break free, but he also knew Kurt wanted the fact that he couldn't touch Kurt to be part of it, so he didn't actually try to undo them.

"As you wish," Kurt whispered, and slowly and torturously undid his corset, smiling as Blaine nearly sobbed trying to get relief. He peeled the corset off, and Blaine's eyes instantly fell on the bruise on his stomach,

"Kurt…" Blaine said softly, Kurt shook his head, leaning down and kissing Blaine's mouth hard.

"Not now, Babe," he implored, grinding their hips together and once again Blaine moaned, loudly.

"Fuck me, Kurt, please, I'm begging you, please," Blaine panted his hands instinctively trying to touch Kurt's beautiful flesh, even if it was discolored, it was still his and therefore beautiful.

"Mmm, we definitely need to do this more often, you begging has me hard enough to pound nails into asphalt." Kurt said seductively, getting close enough that his warm breath seemed to cling to his neck.

"Oh dear God Kurt, now your just being mmmmeean." Blaine whined as Kurt moved back down Blaine's body to his exposed, 8 inch cock that Kurt was very familiar with.

"Yup, I told you this is punishment," Kurt replied devilishly, his nails very delicately drug across Blaine's shaft, causing Blaine to screech, "But don't worry, love, I'm going to take care of you," he promised. Blaine whimpered and Kurt slipped off the rest of his clothes and Blaine couldn't remember a time he wanted to touch Kurt more than he did in that moment. "You're still ok though, right?" Kurt took a moment to look away from Blaine's swollen member to look at his face.

"Other than needing you inside me, like yesterday, I'm fine," Blaine growled, getting peeved at his boyfriend's teasing. Kurt chuckled and without even looking away from Blaine's eyes took Blaine's cock into his mouth in one fell swoop. Blaine screamed and bucked his hip so forcefully, that Kurt had to grab his legs in order to hold on. Kurt smirked even as his talented mouth moved up and down Blaine's shaft, as his hand, worked in the same motion and time with his mouth on the part closer to Blaine's body, and Blaine found himself unable to breath as the pleasure Kurt was causing exploded throughout his entire being. "Kurt kurtohmygodkurt." Kurt hummed lustfully at the sound of his name when Blaine said it like that. Blaine had grabbed hold of the scarves at his wrists to have something to grip as Kurt's other hand softly touched his balls. "Ooooooohhhhhhh fuck!" Kurt smirked, coming off Blaine's cock with a 'pop',

"That's next, dear." Blaine let out a hollow laugh at Kurt's words as that warm mouth once again engulfed him. It only took a few more seconds, before Blaine could feel his climate coming,

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming," he groaned. Kurt quickened his pace and just like that, Blaine tensed and spilled into his mouth. Kurt swallowed, as he often did, smiling as Blaine laid panting uselessly on the bed. "That was amazing," Blaine breathed, causing Kurt to chuckle and blush slightly and Blaine shook his head. The boy could make him blither like an idiot, teasing until he begged, but at the first compliment of his brilliance the 17 year old showed shyness.

"That was just the beginning," Kurt replied, moving back up Blaine's torso, his finger trailing lightly from his thigh to his belly button, passing his penis which was instantly trying to once again harden. Kurt hissed when Blaine thrust upward and hit Kurt's own weeping cock.

"You." Blaine growled, "Fuck me. Now." Kurt chuckled,

"Aren't we a bossy bottom." He teased, kissing Blaine's cheek gently, glancing up at the hands that were still bound. "You good?" Blaine smirked, Kurt liked being in charge, liked being able to be the one giving the pleasure, and the fact that even though he hadn't gotten off himself and was clearly in need of release, he was checking Blaine's comfort level.

"Do you know how much I love you, Kurt Hummel," Kurt paused looking down at Blaine, gasping as Blaine moved his leg to once again press against Kurt's shaft.

"Enough to let me tie you up and fuck you into the mattress," Kurt responded breathlessly leaning over to the nightstand to get the lube out of the drawer, his hand fumbling as his need became more apparent as Blaine kept grinding his own once again hard-on into Kurt's. "It would go a lot faster if you would sssssstooooooooooooopppppppp…." Kurt cried as Blaine flipped his hips so that Kurt's cock got as much friction as it could. Suddenly Kurt wasn't quite as interested in teasing Blaine as he was fucking him, and he grabbed Blaine's hands with a greedy growl, kissing his lips hard, grunting as Blaine bit his bottom lip lightly. Blaine smirked and once again bucked upwards and Kurt broke the kiss as his mouth opened in a yell.

"Two can play the teasing game," Blaine said playfully, and Kurt narrowed his eyes wickedly, smirking.

"Teasing is done, Blaine. You are mine, and I am going to take you, here and now." Kurt growled in a uncharacteristically deep voice and Blaine cried out as the voice and the words went straight to his already blood filled dick. Kurt lube his fingers and prepared Blaine lovingly, no matter how much they wanted to just take each other, they both knew it wouldn't be worth it for the receiver to just get a hard shaft slammed into him without being stretched first. Blaine was soon once again a withering mess as Kurt rubbed against his prostate firmly.

"Now, get on with it, damn it," Blaine demanded, that was all Kurt needed to obey and put a condom and lubed himself before putting Blaine's legs on his shoulders, giving his lover a smile before plunging into his tight cavern. Both men cried out, Blaine cried out at the pain that shot through his body, and Kurt at the pleasure that flew through his own. Kurt of course didn't move as Blaine once again clasped the scarves, combating the pain, Kurt moved Blaine's legs off his shoulders and onto his waist, so their position was more intimate. It only took a moment for him to adjust, grunting wordlessly, shifting as a sign for Kurt to move. Kurt moved, positioning himself so that his first thrust was directly into Blaine's sweet spot. Blaine moaned and grunted his approval as Kurt pounded his prostate over and over, until his words weren't particularly coherent. But he was able to tug desperately at the scarves, "Touch you. Want…Need, you…touch… please!" Blaine begged as Kurt's cries and sounds of pleasure increased, but Kurt smirked,

"No, just feel me inside you, that's all you need to feel." Blaine howled at the words, his legs wrapping tighter around Kurt's waist. Both men panted in excursion, Kurt leaned down closer to Blaine's body kissing him deeply, before thrusting again.

"I…love…you…" Blaine moaned as his pleasure continued to soar as Kurt moved his body so that he was hitting Blaine's cock with each motion, his hands on each side of Blaine's head,

"Love…you…too," Kurt breathed, his breath quickening, signaling to Blaine that he was about to cum, which was good, because so was he. Kurt laid his head of Blaine's collar bone, biting down on it lightly, causing Blaine to cum with a shout, Kurt followed a second later, panting as he fell limp on Blaine. A couple of seconds later, when he moved to pull out, Blaine wrapped his legs even tighter, causing Kurt to let a soft 'oof', looking at Blaine confused.

"Stay," Blaine whispered and Kurt smiled and nodded, rolling them onto their sides, still inside Blaine, his hands quickly pulling the scarves that bound Blaine's hands free. Blaine immediately brought his arms around Kurt's neck, their foreheads touching, their breath hanging in the air together. "I was so scared when you didn't show up at the coffee shop. I knew something was wrong, you never exaggerate how long it'll take to get there, so I knew after a couple of minutes something had happened. And I…all I could think of was them shoving you into a van and taking you somewhere and we'd never…" Kurt shushed him, his fingers tangling themselves in Blaine's curly hair.

"I'm tougher than I look, I promise." Kurt whispered, placing light, feathery kisses on Blaine's face. "I'm gonna pull out now, ok?" Blaine seemed disappointed but nodded for he had another issue to attend to. Blaine gasped as Kurt exited him, sighing softly as Kurt, after throwing the condom away, cuddled close to him.

"Kurt," Blaine murmured as Kurt closed his eyes, tired after all that had happened. Blaine separated them, moving nearly an arm's length from Kurt. Kurt's eyes snapped open, afraid he'd hurt Blaine. Instead he saw Blaine's eyes zero in on his stomach and the dark bruise that had appeared. Kurt cupped his hand on Blaine's face, tenderly using his thumb to soothingly stroke his cheek bone.

"It doesn't hurt, I promise," Kurt half lied, it had hurt every time his stomach muscles had clinched when he had thrust forward, but Blaine wasn't to know that.

"It was James, wasn't it?" Blaine asked, his fingers pressing the bruise gently, making sure he saw Kurt's face if it tensed in pain.

"Yeah, your brother has one hell of a punch," Kurt admitted smirking, but Blaine winced as his hand moved up to Kurt's jaw, Kurt took his hand off Blaine's cheek and put it over the one that was now on his own. "You don't think I blame you for a second, do you?" Kurt knew the look in the Warblers eyes, guilt, sadness, and fear, it was the same looked he'd gotten when Kurt told him Karofsky had kissed him, though it had been much more muted then as Blaine wasn't in love with Kurt was he was now.

"I would," Blaine muttered, unable to look away from the bruises.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Blaine, I love you but sometimes you drive me crazy. I would never blame you for anything your brother did. Hell if he'd stabbed me and I died I wouldn't blame you," Blaine inhaled sharply, shutting his eyes and shifting his body closer to Kurt. "You are not to blame for your brother's or father's opinion, some people are just mean, ignorant, bigots, and there is nothing we can do about it if they refuse to see things differently." Blaine grunted, if Kurt wanted it to be an agreement, that's what it was, and if he wanted to drawl it out further he was free to do that too. Kurt sighed and Blaine knew he wasn't fooled for a second, a soft kiss was placed on the bridge of his nose and he looked directly into Kurt's eyes, which held love and warmth. "We don't get to pick our families, but we get to pick who we love, and I choose you." Blaine kissed his lips deeply,

"You really are as perfect as I think you are, it's not just because I love you, you're just that perfect." Blaine claimed, Kurt's cheeks turned a soft pink shade, before he snuggled closer to Blaine.

"I may have many attributes, but perfection certainly isn't one of them," Kurt replied, but Blaine shook his head.

"You may not be 'Perfect', but you are perfect for me," Kurt hummed and kissed him once again.

"I'll take that." Blaine smiled and wondered once again how he got someone like Kurt, who loved so unconditional, who loved with everything that he had, he knew it meant Kurt was hurt easier, but if being on the receiving end meant feeling like Blaine felt in that moment, he would do everything and anything to make sure Kurt was never hurt by him again.

_Don't like the ending, but there it is. Oh and I have a request, one of my readers 3 made a good point that "Do you wish he were straight?" isn't a good title for this story anymore. But I'm horrible at titles, so if you guys could give me some suggestions for a new title I'd love you even more than I already do. PLEASE review! Thank you =D_


	11. Nightmare

_This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it! It's a little violent, but I hope you love it, and even if you don't please review it. I don't own any of these characters, please please review!_

Blaine had wondered if being tied up by Kurt, however gentle that had been, would cause nightmares. It wasn't something he was proud of, that he couldn't get passed what had happened to him. He hadn't really planned on ever telling Kurt, but when they started talking about things they wanted to do in bed and Kurt had suggested binding, Blaine knew he couldn't hide it from him. He'd expected Kurt to get upset and cry, what he didn't expect was what happened. Kurt had gotten pissed, angrier than Blaine had ever seen him, and Blaine genuinely thought that Kurt would find a way to kill his attackers. It made Blaine love him even more, that he loved him so much that he got that angered at what had been done to him. And Kurt knew about the nightmares, and knew what to do when they occurred, though it was never easy to get him out of one, because he couldn't bear to be touched, Kurt always managed.

_He'd been 15, the end of his freshmen year, he'd never really "come out", people just knew. Not because he was flamboyant like Kurt, but Blaine apparently gave a vibe none the less. When someone had straight up asked him, he confirmed, unashamed, though his father still was extremely against it, his mother supported him and loved him regardless. _

_ They were football players, much like Kurt's bullies, though Blaine didn't have a Karofsky, not that he knew of anyway. But they were just as hateful, just as insulting as Kurt's, shoving him, calling him every gay slur in the book, and treated him like he was diseased. This, if Blaine was being honest, was one of the worse parts of it all, other guys tensed at his touch, even if it was something as casual as bumping up against them in the hallway. It hurt to be treated like if you were touch you somehow would make them the way you were, which was the worst thing to be to them. Blaine ate lunch alone, he rarely spoke to anyone, though he carried himself proudly, he spent many nights praying to whatever god would listen, to make him straight, to just let him look at girls and feel like other boys felt. Instead of looking at the boys and feeling what the girls felt. He rarely complained to his parents, especially his father, who claimed that if he would just get treatment, this would all be over, Blaine knew it wasn't like that, he knew this couldn't be changed. He'd mentioned to teachers who claimed they would help if they saw it happening, but of course, the never did. So he didn't tell anyone about being locked in the janitor's closet until some kid vomited and they needed to get the mop, he didn't tell them about changing in the bathroom during gym class so that the other boys wouldn't claim he was looking at them. And he certainly didn't tell about his unrequited crush on the running back of the football team. Bradley Weston was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen. Naturally blonde hair, striking blue eyes, six pack abs, tones triceps and biceps, and his calves…oh that boy's calves. Calves were Blaine's thing, that was one of Blaine's favorite things about Kurt, was his toned, ridiculously strong calve muscles. Bradley Weston also was one of the few boys that just ignored him. Instead of going after him, Bradley pretended he didn't exist, though when Blaine thought about it later, he wondered if that wasn't worse. But at the time, Blaine thought it was great, that he didn't hurt him, that is until that day. Bradley must have known, or at least been told by the other boys that Blaine had an obvious thing for him. Blaine would stare at him in the hall, blush when he walked by, and smile stupidly as though Bradley noticed. _

_ So on that day, the football team decided to convince Bradley to use it to their advantage. Blaine had been at his locker, doing nothing of real importance when a hand fell on his shoulder. Blaine had tensed, and waited for the blow, which didn't come, instead a deep, but gentle voice said,_

_ "Blaine, right?" Blaine turned, amazed that Bradley Weston was standing in front of him, and touching his shoulder for goodness sake. Blaine nodded, quickly closing his mouth when he realized it was hanging open in shock. Bradley smiled, warmly, not a cruel smirk of hate, but a soft one of kindness, as if Blaine needed another reason to be smitten with him. "Well I hear you're really good at English, and I'm shit, and I was really hoping you could help me out.." he used the vulnerable voice, that weakened Blaine, making him putty in the older boy's hands._

_ "I am good at it, but are you sure? You know I'm gay, so you sure you want to come near me?" Bradley smirked,_

_ "I'm near you now and I'm good, so…" Blaine blushed and fell further in love._

_ "Yeah, ok. When do you want to get together?" Blaine asked, his heart racing, his crush, he was going to get to tutor his crush! _

_ "How about tonight? Meet me at the bleachers after football practice." Bradley suggested. Blaine nodded enthusiastically, though in hindsight he knew how stupid that was. After football practice, when the team would be the only people left on property, really Blaine? Really? But it was too late for regrets now, fifteen year old Blaine was naïve and stupid. And he showed up at the bleachers that night, 6 o clock, and he only had to wait a few minutes until Bradley came up, in his street clothes, which he looked hot as hell in, Blaine had to say. He hadn't even gotten a greeting out when 8 other football player came out behind him. It was then that Blaine realized just what was about to happen,_

_ "Leave me alone," he growled, though he knew his voice was shaking and sounded as scared as he felt. The boys chuckled, and one of them clapped Bradley on the back,_

_ "Nice acting there Bradley, the fag wasn't a bit suspicious." He said, Bradley smirked and Blaine saw it, the cruelty, as plain as day. Blaine backed up, really not wanting to find out what they had in mind for him that day. Unfortunately another one of them caught on and lunged forward, grabbing him roughly by the arm as he cried out in panic. _

_ "No, please, please don't. I won't tell anyone, just let me go," Blaine begged, desperately, clawing at his captive in an attempt to get free._

_ "Damn right, you won't tell anyone, queer," the quarterback of the team, Mark, replied, his voice full of distain. "When we are done with you, you won't remember who did it anyway." This caused Blaine's instincts to kick in and he began struggling much harder as ever fiber of his being told him to fight, to get free. But one skinny, short 15 year old was nothing against nine, built, or at least big, football player._

"_HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" he yelled as loud as he could, that is until Mark punched him viciously in the jaw._

"_Shut up, no one is coming for you, no one gives a fuck about one little fairy." Blaine panted against the pain in his face, "Kenny, you bring your dad's cuffs?" Blaine paled, Kenny was a deputy's son, they were ACUTAL police cuffs._

_ "No! Stop, I never did anything to you, let me go," Blaine kicked out and jerked his arms, which had been moved behind his back, the jerking caused pain to shoot through his shoulder, but now the adrenaline of fear wasn't worried about the pain, so he just pulled harder. _

_ "You exist, faggot, that's why we're doing this. It's time you learned the world doesn't have room for people like you, so we are going to teach you how your entire life is going to be if you don't change." Blaine was now crying as Kenny pulled out the cuffs, smirked evilly._

_ "No…" he whimpered, still pulling, but knowing it was a lost battle. "Please, don't, PLEASE!" His voice rose to a scream, and Mark had apparently had enough and turned to another player, Nick, Blaine thought his name was, though really it didn't matter at that moment._

_ "Nick, the duck-tape," Blaine's eyes widened,_

_ "No. No. No. I'll be quiet, I promise, please I promise." Blaine pleaded but Nick approached him, his face twisted in a sick pleasure grin. _

_ "Oh I think once we get started on you, you'll have no choice but to scream, and we are just going to make sure that no one can hear. Particularly us, cause we don't want to listen to the whines of a fag." Blaine shook his head fervently, tears streaming down his face as someone cuffed his right wrist. Nick approached him and Blaine paused, once Nick got close enough, Blaine kicked him, hard._

_ "Damn you, you little shit!" Nick roared, grabbing his shin, Blaine couldn't help but smirk, at least he'd gotten one shot in. But suddenly Nick recovered and kicked right back, but he wasn't being held so he was able to put all his strength directly into Blaine's knee. Blaine howled in pain, his legs becoming useless under him and now all that held him up was the player behind him. Blaine's breathing became labored against the pain, and soft cries and whimpers came out as he tried and failed to put weight on it. "Mother fucker, think you can kick me and get away with it, huh?" Nick snarled in his face, "Think again, homo." Nick punched him furiously in his stomach, Blaine shrunk into himself, moaning as he was dragged closer to the bleachers and his arms jerked over his head. He cried out in protest as he felt the cuffs linking through a beam of the bleachers before snapping on his left wrist as well. He realized he was hanging completely by his wrists and though his legs couldn't have held him up anyway, due to the stabbing pain that still throbbed through his knee, only his toes reached the ground, his shoulders burned with pain already. Blaine tried desperately to pull his body up to lessen the pressure on his shoulders. But the biggest guy there approached him and punched him in the chest so hard that Blaine would have screamed if he hadn't all the air pushed out of his lung. Instead he just heaved as his body tried to get the air back in faster than it could. _

_ "Please." Blaine begged, though he knew it was in vain. Nick, who had apparently just remembered the duck-tape walked up to him and Blaine heard the tape being pulled out. Blaine whimpered, struggling pointlessly as Nick used his teeth to tear off the duck-tape and shoved it harshly onto his mouth. Blaine yelped in objection, but tears rolled over the tape which was tight on his mouth. Then Nick repeated what he had done earlier, pulling more off and wrapping it around the back of Blaine's head and causing the new piece of tape to overlap on top of the piece over his mouth. Blaine wailed but it was of course muffled, which just caused Blaine to cry out again, tears falling faster and faster. __**"Please," **__He sobbed through the tape, when without much warning other than getting closer to Blaine, the nine football player began using Blaine as a human punching bag, each punch seemed harder than the last and Blaine wondered if they were going to kill him. They didn't discriminate against any part of his body, his face, chest, stomach, arms and legs received punches and kicks and all Blaine could be grateful for was that they didn't have a bat or worse. __**"Stop. Please, for god sake stop**__" Blaine whimpered, well aware that his muffled voice was getting softer and his mind getting fuzzier as blow after blow was delivered._

"Please, I can't-" Kurt opened his eyes at Blaine's clearly distressed voice. His boyfriend's face was contorted in a way that if Kurt didn't know it was a dream, he would have actually thought Blaine was actually in pain.

"Shit," he whispered, instantly feeling guilty for what he knew he had trigger. "Blaine!" Kurt called loudly, knowing touching Blaine would make it worse, "Baby, it's Kurt, I need you to listen to me. I'm here, wake up Blaine, open your eyes."

"I don't want to die." Kurt flinched, resisting every want in his body to grab Blaine and hug him tightly.

"Blaine!" He jerked the blanket off Blaine who winced, his body pulling itself into a ball. His arms wrapped around his legs and it was that sensation that woke him out of the painful nightmare. Kurt waited until he saw relief flood the hazel eyes before pulling Blaine into a comforting hug. He felt Blaine's arms wrap his arms around him, burying his face in Kurt's neck.

"Those bastards better hope they never meet me where I know who they are, because I _will_ kill them." Kurt growled, he felt Blaine smirk slightly and hug him tighter.

"They were wrong," Blaine whispered, kissing the part of Kurt's shoulder that his mouth was resting on.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, not releasing his hold.

"They told me my life would always be horrible if I didn't change," Blaine reminded him of what he'd told Kurt months ago. "I haven't changed, and my life is amazing." Kurt couldn't help but smile as he felt Blaine smile against him.

"I'm glad. I had something to do with that right?" Kurt teased, knowing the answer, but he joked in the attempt to get Blaine to laugh. He succeeded as a small, quiet chuckle was emitted on his shoulder,

"Baby, you had _everything_ to do with it." Blaine replied, his grip tightening even further, "I was so far in my safe little shell when we met I'm surprised you could find me." Kurt leaned back just far enough to kiss his cheek, before embracing him again.

"Well I'm glad I could find you, because you are far too beautiful to stay closed up," Blaine melted even further, what he had done to deserve this? To deserve this person that loved so unconditionally, who didn't hold his past, his demons against him, instead claiming that he get back at the ones who had done that to him if the situation ever arose. "You ok?" Kurt asked, pulling back in order to look into Blaine's eyes, which is the one place he couldn't lie.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Blaine reported, honestly, pecking Kurt quickly on the lips.

"Want to go upstairs and watch TV or something?" Kurt asked,

"Or something," Blaine whispered with a wicked tone. Kurt chuckled and nodded, rolling out of bed and grabbing a pair of jeans and tugging them on. He then noticed Blaine staring at him,

"Um, everything all right?" he asked, and Blaine smiled warmly,

"Just admiring how wonderful you are," Kurt blushed, looking down bashfully. Blaine grinned and followed Kurt's lead and crawled out of the bed. It was only 4 in the afternoon, and since it was Saturday Blaine hoped Burt didn't mind him spending the night.

Once they were both dressed they headed upstairs to find the house still empty, though they knew Burt and Carole were working, and they could safely assume Finn was at Rachel's. Kurt turned on the TV which was on an old John Wayne movie, which certainly wasn't Kurt's favorite but Blaine gasped,

"Oh I love this one," he claimed, jumping on the couch. "You don't mind, do you?" He looked up at Kurt who was smirking,

"I'll get us something to drink," he suggested. Blaine grinned at him, before turning his attention back at the movie. Kurt headed into the kitchen, looking back at Blaine whose eyes were lit up at the picture on the screen. His boyfriend was such a dork, and it was something that Kurt couldn't get enough of. The way Blaine would make Harry Potter references and laugh gleefully, even though no one else was. Those pink sunglasses that, though normally Kurt would be horrified at, were so adorable on Blaine's face that Kurt wasn't responsible for his actions when the curly haired boy wore them. Once Blaine had discover their reaction from Kurt, he wore them all the time, which meant they had been late many times for events, receiving a knowing look from whoever they'd kept waiting. Though Kurt was usually the one with the tell-tale sign of their activities, as Blaine's hair remained the same no matter what Kurt did to it, but Kurt's hair was always perfect, unless Blaine had been pulling it.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine, offering the drink, curling his feet under him. Blaine smiled, taking the drink before setting it on the coaster on the table next to the couch.

"Hand me yours," Blaine said, holding out his hand again. Kurt frowned slightly but after taking a sip, gave Blaine the cup, he did the same with Kurt's as he had done with his own. Then he grabbed Kurt's shirt and pulled him down so that Kurt was on top of him. Kurt laughed at the unexpected motion, using his hands to push against the couch as not to crush Blaine. "Now, let's get to that 'something' we were talking about earlier," Kurt laughed again and leaned in kissing Blaine deeply.

It was 4:39 when Burt entered the house, he knew the moment he walked in that Blaine and Kurt had been making out on the couch. Blaine was lying on the couch, looking dazed, and Kurt's hair was unruly and he was coming up from lying on top of Blaine.

"Hey, boys," now, that Burt could actually see Kurt's face, he could see the bruise that was on his jaw had gotten worse. "What happened?" Burt asked, approaching his son, Blaine, who had sat up, looked guilty, though Burt knew he hadn't given the bruise.

"James tried to follow through on their threat," Kurt shrugged, "He got in a couple shots but then I showed him why I was the kicker of McKinley's football team." Burt chuckled, but gently took Kurt's chin in his hand, checking the bruise as well as the cut on his lip,

"That's my boy," Burt approved. Kurt grinned, letting Burt fret, "It's not too bad, but why don't you have ice on you," though the older Hummel knew exactly why.

"We got um… distracted," Kurt admitted sheepishly but he had a pleased smirk on his face.

"I'm sure you did," Burt agreed, shaking his head. "Here I'll get you a bag of frozen peas to put on it." Kurt smiled gratefully. Although countertenor was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, the kid in him loved it when Burt looked after him. After handing him the frozen bag, he stood up again, "Now Blaine do you have a huge objection to me killing your brother?" Burt asked sternly.

"You can't kill him, Dad, there's that whole it being illegal thing, and I don't want to visit you in jail. Orange is definitely not your color," Kurt replied, nonchalantly, winking at Burt who couldn't help but smirk. Blaine smiled for the first time since Burt had entered, "Now you go do whatever it is you do when you're home, and Blaine and I are going to pick up where we left off." He waggled his eyebrows playfully,

"Do you two ever stop?" Burt asked, faking annoyance though both boys knew he didn't care due to the small smile on his face.

"Dad, we're teenage boys, what do you think?" Kurt replied, teasingly tiptoeing his first and middle finger from Blaine's knee to his thigh.

"You have a point," Burt admitted as he started to his bedroom, "Finn's going to be home at 6 so you might want to wrap it up by then." Finn was no longer uncomfortable around the couple but just like Kurt didn't want to see Finn and Rachel making out, they returned the favor by not making out in front of them.

"Kay," Kurt nodded, already lost in Blaine's eyes, waiting until Burt was out of eyes shot before kissing his more than willing boyfriend. The moment was perfect, the frozen peas forgotten, the love obvious, everything seemed right with the world.

_Ok, this is the last chapter before the epilogue, please review and be patient while I find time between work, school, and slight writer's block to get the epilogue written. Thank all of you who stayed with me as long as you have =D Much love to all my reader. Please review!_


	12. Epilogue FINALLY!

_I told you there would be an epilogue… It just took me three freaking months to get around to writing it. Blame it on college, a stubborn muse, and my own indecisiveness. (I changed what their future was about seventeen times) Anyway, no one in this story, other than Ava belongs to me. :D Please review_

Blaine watched as Kurt stared at the 1 week old baby that slept soundly in her crib. Their dream to become fathers had come true, the proof was the gorgeous child that squirmed slightly, before settling back down. The look on Kurt's face was a mixture of fear and adoration and it wasn't until Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck, affectionately, that Kurt acknowledged his presence.

"Penny for your thoughts," Blaine said softly, wondering just how his life had gotten so perfect; wondering just what he had done to earn everything he had, the best parts were in his arms and in the crib.

"What if I'm not a good father?" Kurt asked so softly that Blaine wasn't sure he had heard it correctly, especially considering how confident Kurt normally was, about _everything_.

"I would give anything to know where you get these insane thoughts," Blaine replied, grabbing the skin connecting Kurt's neck and shoulder, lightly with his teeth. "You have quite possibly the best example of a good father on earth, and you are going to be just as amazing." He promised, but Kurt shook his head,

"That's the problem, I'm never going to live up to Dad, no it wasn't perfect, but he loved me, accepted me, protected me, and defended me no matter what, what if I'm not that good." Blaine sighed, nuzzling Kurt's neck sweetly,

"Silly man," he muttered before turning Kurt around in his arms. "You love her, I could see it in your eyes the first time you held her, you would die for her, and kill for her, that's what's important, the rest… we could completely fail at, but as long as this little girl knows that she is adored and cared for, then we have done half of the job right there. And I know you, at least, are not going to fail at any of it. You are going to be that awesome dad that every kid wants, she'll be the envy of all her friends, and really we need to wait a few years before we start worrying about screwing her up." This pulled a small smirk out of Kurt, "For now, we just have to keep her fed and warm, how about we stress out about our parenting skills when she's older and they come into play," Blaine suggested. Kurt sighed, laying his forehead on Blaine's,

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably find a hotter man who is more in your league," Blaine claimed, showering soft kisses on Kurt's face. "There really are days I fear you are going to figure out that you could do better than me, and leave," Blaine admitted, blushing, embarrassed at his thoughts. Kurt shook his head and sighed,

"I would give anything to know where you get these insane thoughts," he echoed, joining their lips for a soft but lingering kiss. "I'm not leaving you, dummy, And I can't do better than you. There is no one better than the man that 10 years after meeting him, still makes me weak at the knees and causes my stomach to flip. I am as in love with you now, as I was the day I met you," then the countertenor paused, "Wait, that's not true." Blaine looked up at him confused and surprised, "I love you more now, now that I know how amazing your mind is, and how beautiful your heart is, and how mindblowing your blow jobs are," Blaine laughed aloud at that and they both looked down at the baby girl, who slept on peacefully. "I fall further in love with you every single day, Blaine, and we are going to go through the terrifying journey called parenting, together, and decide when we are old and gray and sitting on the porch together whether or not we were good fathers."

"We don't have a front porch," Blaine motioned out to the Manhattan skyline that was framed by their daughter's window.

"I was just saying," Kurt said, swatting Blaine playfully while chuckling. The couple walked silently out of the room only to be called back in before they could even get the door closed. Kurt smirked as they went back into her room, "Oh my little princess, you are going to be a diva like your Daddy, aren't you?" Kurt asked, leaning down to pick up the small pink package as her arms waved demandingly.

"I hope she is just like her Daddy," Blaine claimed, smiling warmly at his glaz eyed loves. She was biologically Kurt's, much to Blaine's delight, he loved the beauty he knew their daughter would be with Kurt's genes. When her eyes turned out to be identical matches to Kurt's Blaine's breath had caught and he'd gotten choked up, also knowing he would _never_ win an argument with either of them. After he had changed her diaper, Kurt covered her face with light pecks, then he began singing softly, and Blaine didn't know he could love his husband so much.

_I believe a light that shines on you will shine on you forever__  
__And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed__  
__I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever__  
__And never leave 'til I leave you with a sweet dream in your head__  
_

The song was normally faster and more bouncy but Kurt made it a slow ballad and Blaine was sure if he could get Kurt to record it, it would be a hit.

_I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you… _

The little girl instinctively cuddled closer to Kurt's chest, yawning sleepily, and Kurt smiled softly at her before looking up at Blaine, his face falling when he saw the tears staining Blaine's cheeks. He looked down at the baby before lying her gently back into bed before approaching Blaine, cupping his face with his hand, wiping the tears away, his eyes full of worry.

"What's wrong?" Kurt whispered, searching his face for something he could fix, but Blaine shook his head,

"I'm not upset, I just…" he looked up at Kurt who waited patiently for him to continue, "I never knew life could be this good." Kurt beamed and kissed him deeply,

"You reap what you sow, Hon, and we must have sowed a lot of good, because I think we are both incredibly lucky. Dream jobs, fantastic partners, a gorgeous, perfect, daughter, the only thing missing is a golden retriever named Buddy, to make this the American dream." Blaine laughed, as much as he loved Kurt when he was stressed and freaking out, he loved his husband even more when he was relaxed and playful. "Come on, let's exit stage left before our little diva wakes up again," Kurt grabbed his wrist and guided him out of the room, both grinning when the baby stayed asleep.

"Goodnight my beautiful Ava," Blaine whispered into the room before Kurt shut the door nearly silently.

They sat on the couch, Blaine laying against Kurt, their legs so tangled there was no telling whose was whose. It was a far cry from their usual lives, before Ava. Kurt was Vogue's youngest editor and Blaine was a music producer for Virgin records, they had very busy, time consuming lives, but they both decided to take a month off after Ava was born, though now that they had met her, they had no idea how they were going to leave her. And Blaine had a sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't, he had the feeling Kurt would be taking her to work with him every day. And though Blaine wanted to, his job demanded more travelling, going to gigs, going to meetings, with Kurt, people came to him, he was the boss, he could do whatever he wanted.

"I love you," Kurt whispered as he dragged his fingers through Blaine gel free curly hair.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, turning his head in order to kiss Kurt's lips, a kiss that was happily received and returned. Just when the kiss was starting to become more, with hands touching and groping, Kurt's cell phone rang. Both boys groaned,

"Seriously?" Kurt asked as he slide his finger across the screen to answer the phone. "Hey Dad," he greeted, having glanced at the caller I.D. Blaine smirked wickedly and decided to continue what he had been doing before the phone rang, and his lips latched onto Kurt's neck. He felt Kurt tense in surprise and arousal, but always the perfectly put together man, his voice remained steady and normal. "Yes, we'll be at the airport to pick you up, well one of us will, I don't think Ava is ready for travel just yet," Kurt said as he threw back his head and with his free hand grabbed the back of Blaine head and pushed his downward. Blaine looked up at him surprised but Kurt wiggled his eyebrows and Blaine could no longer control himself. "She's so beautiful, she has an entire head of thick dark brown hair, if I didn't know better I'd say she got it from Blaine," Blaine couldn't believe his husband. Blaine was sucking Kurt's rock hard erection with everything he had and yet, Kurt was chatting with his father as though he was reading a book. Well he was just going to have to change that. He came off Kurt's cock and finished pulling Kurt's pants down, pulling them off his feet and throwing them to the corner, Kurt pressed his hand to the receiving end of the phone,

"Those are Versace, and I swear to God if they are wrinkled, I'm going to take it out of your ass." Blaine just grinned and stuck his finger in his mouth, Kurt sighed and went to answer his father, "Yes Dad, I can afford to take a month off." It was then that Blaine engulfed Kurt's hard on with his mouth while at the same time pressing his wet, warm finger into Kurt's puckered hole. He looked up, not retracting his mouth, to see Kurt's reaction. Kurt had thrown his head back at the pleasurable sensation, his mouth wide open, but he gave off no other signs of what was being done to him. "Tell Carole and Finn I love them too, and I'll see you guys tomorrow," Kurt said so normally, it was weird. "Yeah, I love you too Dad, bye," as soon as the call was ended, Blaine realized just how good a job he was doing as Kurt began fucking his mouth with zealous. The motion of thrusting into Blaine's mouth also caused him to come back down so that he was correspondingly fucking himself on Blaine's, now three fingers. "Oh my GOD!" Kurt cried, before flinching slightly, realizing his volume and glancing over at the baby monitor. There was only silence, and Kurt moaned again, albeit much quieter this time. "That was mean," Kurt panted, moaning in disappointment as Blaine grabbed his hips to stop him from thrusting. Blaine chuckled, the vibrations going through Kurt's cock, causing him to whimper and arch his back.

"This was your idea, and I have to keep up my reputation of mind blowing blow jobs," Blaine said, after he'd let go of Kurt once again. Kurt smirked, looking about as unput together as ever and Blaine groaned in lust, angling his finger to nail Kurt's prostate. Kurt grabbed a pillow and put it over his face to muffle the cry that was released as Blaine didn't just brush up against it or stab it over and over, but kept continuous pressure on it until Kurt was very close to sobbing.

"Please,- Blaine," _pant, "_ Please", _moan_ "touch me," _whine, "_ suck me, anything just uhghnnn." Blaine grinned, loving the blithering mess he could force his partner to become, not that Kurt didn't have the exact same ability with him. They knew everything about each other, every move that felt best, every position the other loved. "PLEASE!" Kurt practically screamed, once again looking over at the baby monitor, luckily it seemed that the fact that the nursery was upstairs and they were downstairs was in their favor, as it remained dormant.

"You know," Blaine said causally, not removing his finger's from his lover's prostate. "Seeing how much this makes you fall apart, I definitely have to keep this in mind for later." Kurt released a sob, trying desperately to make Blaine move, even though the pleasure pulsing through him was vicious and he never wanted it to end, if he didn't get relief soon, he was going to lose his mind.

"Bbllllaaaaaiiinnnnee," Kurt cried out, using the tone that Blaine recognized as 'stop fucking with me before I get mad.' Damn even when he was a mess of sex he could still gather himself to use tone. So he decided to end his husband's torture, and deep throated him on the first go. He had only sucked twice before hot cum was spilled into his mouth, usually Kurt warned him when he was going to come, but Blaine figured Kurt was getting his revenge as he choked a little, but swallowed as always, removing his fingers from Kurt. "I'm sorry, Baby," Kurt gasped, his body limp from the force of the release. "I'm so sorry, I came before I knew what I was doing," Kurt apologized and Blaine couldn't help but crawl up his body and kiss him deeply. That was one of the things he loved so much about him, he may seem to be a high maintenance, demanding, strong willed, stubborn, prima donna, but he and Blaine both knew that was a mask. Kurt was be one of the sweetest, most caring, loving men in all the world. As good as he was at receiving pleasure and attention; Blaine knew he was even better at giving it. When Kurt was on top, Blaine felt like the most loved, well cared for person ever to be. And he also was like that with his friends, not in a sexual manner of course, but when they first moved to the city, Kurt got a job almost immediately. Rachel, had not, and when she fell behind on her rent, Kurt paid it for her, without telling anyone what he had done; he'd only told Blaine because they didn't keep secrets from each other. To this day, nearly eight years later, Blaine knew Rachel still had no idea who had paid, though she thought it was her fathers, though they denied it again and again. And Kurt never asked for anything in return, or even wanted anything, he had done it because he had a good heart, and that was quite possibly what Blaine loved the most.

"It's all right, I might have deserved that," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt's neck with soft, tender kisses.

"I'm still sorry," Kurt replied, moving his head to catch Blaine's lips with his. Blaine nodded, just as a way of telling Kurt not to apologize again, for he had nothing to be sorry for, so there could be no forgiveness. Suddenly he felt Kurt's hand on his still straining cock,

"Mmmm," he hummed into Kurt's lips as Kurt brilliantly stoked him. Both Blaine and Kurt could think of dozens of things they would change in their lives. For Blaine, it was his family, and the things that had happened to him as a result of being gay in Ohio. For Kurt, it was his family being exposed to things that happened to him as a result of being gay in Ohio. Of all the hurt looks Burt had worn because someone called Kurt a 'fag' or the few times Burt saw that he had a bruise and felt like he had failed to protect him. There were other things on the list, too many to discuss in detail, but them, the 'we' they now where instead of the 'you and me' they once had been, that would never be a regret for a single second, for either of them. And their daughter, they would never regret her._  
_ The end.

_The song that Kurt sings is called "Father and Daughter" by Paul Simon and it was going to be pure mush…but what fun is that? Haha Please feed my addiction with your reviews. Much love to all of you! xoxoxo_


End file.
